


Vernon's Big Mistake

by SilvarMegami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvarMegami/pseuds/SilvarMegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon had had enough he was going to destroy the magic in the freak or the freak would never use it again. But he never knew one thing Harry has a monster after him who wants to be the one to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 01  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

Vernon Dursley was a man who prided himself on being normal, however his normal world had been derailed for the last fourteen years. His wife’s sister had no place in his “normal” world view, nor did her son who had been left on his doorstep at that time. He also had no patience for science fiction or fantasy movies and books either… not even science fiction based on science fact. He even despised Jules Verne and his books. Then again he didn’t have much place for scientific advances... he felt the world didn’t need to change unless they got rid of people who took his hard earned money and lived on the dole. 

For fourteen years he had put up with his nephews oddities letting him go to a school for “magic”, of all things, trying to cover up those abnormalities to the neighbors. But no more, he had done his research and found just the place to send the boy. A place where they would make the boy “normal” no matter what. A rather rundown and disreputable private psychiatric hospital that would take his nephew, and a rather large donation, and do anything to make him “normal”. The treatments were borderline-truly illegal and very experimental, but then he had tried for years to beat the “abnormal” out of the boy. Now he will become normal or they would lobotomize him, or rather they would say they lobotomized him but really they would turn his brain to whipped cream. A vegetable is preferable to a magical after all. 

So Vernon left the hospital, a week and a half before the freak’s birthday, while listening to the terrified screams of his wife’s nephew as they started the treatments. He was humming a jaunty little tune in counterpart to the screams. He was planning to pick the boy up in about two weeks so that the freaks would not know that anything had happened. Little did he know his nephew had a connection to someone and that person wanted to be the one to kill the boy. 

o------->

Voldemort sat on his throne in his heavily warded and changed home in Little Hangleton. The muggles would not know that the old house was now a fortress, as they only saw the rundown form of a once grand house. But the house had gone through a great and terrible transformation, and had become a fortified castle rather reminiscent of a miniature Hogwarts… that is, if Hogwarts had been twisted and dark. But that was besides the point. Voldemort had been contemplating Harry Potter. The boy had been useful in getting a useable body. But, this body was not his, and he wanted his own body back. He had secreted a phial of his blood here when he killed his father and grandparents just in case something happened and he needed to fix himself. He felt now was the time but to do it and he needed to reintegrate all of his soul fragments. However, now he was confused. As he called all the Horcrux back to him, he felt one soul fragment resisting and felt that it was Harry Potter himself. There was also that one that was residing in a basilisk fang. He was really confused over how it got there, until Lucius told him what happened to the diary. 

While he was preparing for the ritual, figuring he could grab Potter anytime now that he had the boy’s blood, he started feeling uneasy about something. He finally tried checking the place in his mind where the feeling was coming from and realized that he had a connection to Potter and the boy was being tortured by someone who wasn’t named Voldemort. He became very angry about that as he had been feeling that uneasy feeling for nearly a week and a half. He called his followers together and told them to prepare a suite for the boy. He then called Bellatrix to him to take with him as she was his most devoted. He then immediately left for the place at which Harry Potter was being tortured.

o------->

The place was eerily quiet. But then again, most of the rooms were soundproof. Only one or two were not soundproof and they were only used to prove to relatives that something was being done. Voldemort and Bellatrix walked the halls looking for Potter’s room when they found it and entered. The Dark Lord grinned evilly as the doctor was in and the boy was screaming. Harry was chained naked to a bed with a probe up his ass and an electrical current entering him from a machine the doctor was fiddling with. 

“So you want pain?” Voldemort asked as the doctor spun around, the Dark Wizard pointed his wand and intoned, “Crucio”

The doctor fell to the floor screaming as Bellatrix blew the machine into scrap and pulled the probe out of Harry. She then conjured a blanket and wrapped the boy in it.

“Are we going to do anything else, Master?” Bellatrix asked as she stood next to her lord while carrying a shaking and vacant Harry Potter.

“Yes a bit… I need to know what has been done to the boy. I also want this man to suffer, and I have just the Curse.” He stuck the doctor to the wall and stared into the man’s eyes, learning all he could about Harry’s “treatments”. 

Then, he dropped the doctor onto the floor. With a flick of his wand, he quickly repaired the machine and put the doctor in the same position Harry was when they walked in. Then, he started muttering under his breath. When he was done he turned around and looked back at the screaming man. “You love inflicting pain on others, especially the innocent, so much you will feel this pain every time you even think of doing so again. Funny… even at my worst and my most depraved, I never hurt the truly innocent. Everyone whom I or my people tortured was a monster is some way. I just killed the innocent until one innocent I could not kill, this boy. I am relieved that he will recover from your torture and medications, as it was the medicines that protected his mind. I would not save face killing a broken child. Of course, after my ritual I may not need to kill him.” Voldemort and Bellatrix left the man screaming on the bed. However, Voldemort’s words were branded into the man’s mind thanks to the curse upon him.

o------->

The two left, returning to the Dark Lord’s Fortress. While they walked to the room prepared for Harry, Voldemort set several things in motion.

“Lucius, go get a purging potion from Severus. Do not tell him I have Potter and do not tell him the potion is for Potter. Bella, once we get the boy into a bath retrieve the potion from Lucius. And Lucius, when Bella takes the potion, I want you to set up a spot for Potter to sit in my ritual circle. Make sure it will hold him upright as he will have very little strength.” 

“Yes Master.” replied the two Death Eaters.

Voldemort and Bellatrix entered the room and then the bathroom where the currently comatose Harry was put in the empty tub. Bella left banishing the blanket and Voldemort cast several warming charms, and some detection spells which left their results on some conjured parchment. When Bellatrix returned, he poured the potion down Harry's throat.

“Master, Lucius has come up with three ways to add Potter to the ritual…”

“Fine use the one that will humiliate the boy the most. After all he belongs to me now, and I wish him to know his place.” Voldemort conjured a steady stream of water as Harry started to sweat then he started to vomit and void. Most of the stuff coming out of the boy was black as tar and twice and viscous. The Dark Lord used Aguamenti and banishing charms to clear the way for the rest of the stuff, but as the goop came out of Harry’s body life and intelligence returned to him. He groaned and tried to drink the scuzzy water when the Dark Wizard yanked him up by the hair and blasted an Aguamenti in his face.

“Do not drink that... drink this.” Voldemort pulled the youth into a sitting position and when he wasn’t vomiting directed the water in to the boy’s mouth. 

As the vomiting, voiding, and sweating slowed and stopped Harry looked at Voldemort and coughed. “Why? Why are you doing this? Wouldn’t you benefit from what they were doing?”

“Well… no… I would not. After all, killing an incapacitated foe is nothing. I would rather fight you and lose a thousand times than to kill you when you are comatose. It is nothing to kill someone who can’t fight back.”

“But you attacked me as a baby?”

“Ahhh that was a prophecy that said you had the power to defeat me. Your Mother invoked several powerful protections with her and your father’s blood. Death of the protector, death of the caregiver, several runic arrays that were drawn in your room as part of the decorations… THEY prepared for me. However your power added to it, that is what defeated me. Your Mother could protect you from any magic with the Blood Runic arrays fueled by her and your fathers deaths, however while you were protected from magic, as long as I survived, I could have strangled you. But your magic turned my spell back while your mothers spell shielded you. And my magic reacted violently and blew me and half the house up. Tore a piece of my soul right off and that is why you still have your mother’s protection… not those pathetic blood wards of Albus’. If anything they have drained off the power of the protection as you are not wanted or loved there. The shield is there to protect you from the soul piece of mine that is lodged in the dead skin of your scar. And today we will be doing a ritual to take care of that piece and all the others and reintegrate them into a new body for me. And it will hurt, however you know pain, perhaps better than even me.”

o------->

Voldemort then dried Harry off and floated him out of the tub bringing him into the ballroom of the building. Lucius was waiting with some manacles for Harry, Voldemort raised an eye ridge.

“What? You said humiliating so he knows who owns him now. This will be humiliating believe me.”

“Very well.” Voldemort floated him further into the room.

“Here, Master, put him here I will arrange him.” Lucius indicated the floor space next to a very strange contraption. It was a square board about as long as Harry’s calf and foot it had several protrusions on it, one was a ring about six inches from the side, there were four poles with rings on them at the corners, there was a post of some sort in front of the ring attached to the board itself, it was at a slight angle and about two inches thick at the base and tapering to about one inch at the top. Harry had a bad feeling about it and he was right.

Lucius put the manacles around his wrists with his arms behind his back, took hold of his arm and pulled him to a semi standing position. Then pulled him over to the board making him kneel on it so the ring was behind him. Another set of manacles was threaded through the ring and attached to his ankles. The manacles on his wrists were attached to the ring as well. Then a collar of thick leather was put around his neck, chains were attached to the collar and then attached to the poles with rings, four chains for four poles. He couldn’t move even if he had the strength to. Though the worst part was the post which was positioned directly at the entrance to his arsehole. Until Lucius grabbed his hips, and whispered “This is for stealing my house elf.” Then shoved him violently down on the to post. Tearing a scream from his lips, and blood from his arse, the Death Eater then tightened all the chains and rings so Harry couldn’t budge. Then the man smirked.

“The best part of this is that I can cast this spell and you will be screaming for hours. And this is for one upping my son” He cast the spell and the post started moving, it also lost the tapering, became rather rough, and seemed to get bigger as time went on. Harry had no chance to get used to it and continued to scream.

“That’s enough Lucius, remove the post and it will be fine. Oh and heal the boy.” 

Voldemort walked over to a chair on the other side of the ritual circle while Lucius hastened to follow his master's orders. “Place the boy in the square directly across from me.” Voldemort then took up the phial of blood, moved to the center of the circle, where there was a bubbling cauldron, he poured the blood into the concoction, and stepped back to the chair, disrobing as he went. “Lucius, leave the circle and take this robe.” He threw the robe at his minion and sat in the chair which then enchained the Dark Lord so he could not move either. Harry wanted that seat. Harry also realized that almost all the Death Eaters were present and he was naked as the day he was born and he blushed seemingly to his toes. That was when Voldemort started chanting and he started screaming again, when he had a moment to think he thought he was mightily tired of screaming. Shortly after the Dark Lord stopped chanting he joined Harry in screaming until his body dissolved leaving only a desiccated hand, a bone and a splash of red red blood. The Horcrux started shaking and a vile mist came out of them as well as Harry’s scar, as the mist hovered over the cauldron, Harry’s vision blurred as the pain vanished. The black mist hovered in the mists of the cauldron lightening in colour until it was no longer black as night but a light gray. Then it was sucked into the cauldron and a screaming 16 year old Tom Riddle came tumbling out of the up turned cauldron, his skin was rather red from the heat of the liquid in the cauldron.

“Fuck, fuck that was HOT!!!” he stood up. “Lucius my Robe.” The blond ran over to hand the robe to the now young man. ”Well this is rather annoying… at least the spell keeps me from having a mental break down about all the horrors I committed. I suppose the personality known as Voldemort is irrevocably dead now… I will not split my soul like that again. You never know how much you depend on your sanity till you lose it then get it back again.”

“Master, what now?” Bellatrix asked.

“Well, I don’t suppose there is a way to make your sanity come back again?”

“I know of none, Master, but then I’m not a mediwitch.”

“Of course, well it can’t be helped, I would be greatly relieved if you would direct your insanity into something more constructive instead of destructive. Ah yes, WORMTAIL!!!”

The rat like man scurried over to his now young master. “Yes, Master?”

“You will be useful to me now.” Tom smiled.

“How?”

“By turning yourself in of course.” Tom flicked his wand at the man and he fell over. He then tied him up and revived him, obliviated him of certain things and knocked him out again and cast several compulsions on him. He then cast “Portus” on his robes and the rat man vanished. “Well that went well. Ah yes our guest…” he turned towards Harry, cast several detection spells on the youth and then vanished half the manacles, then flicked his wand again and a ball gag appeared in Harry's mouth. “Yes... you look good collared, chained, and gagged. There is a potions book that has fallen out of use that I really want to try. Thankfully Lucius’ little stunt did not damage the goods. By the way did you know that more than half the goop that came out of you after the purging potion was from potions you were given in the last four years? Not the muggle drugs you were given in the last week and a half?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

“Yes they were compulsion and loyalty and mental inhibitor potions. There were two different Love potions. And there are still the bonds on your magic to consider… someone wants you to be as weak as possible and that someone isn’t me.”

Harry’s eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted on the spot.

o------->


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out is gonna get slashy but is will end up a 4some 2 ladies and 2 gents I'm just setting up the stages right now. Also if you don't like pain and weirdness don't read cause i'ts gonna get painful in the next 2 chapters or so and rather weird in the next few chapters an some of the later chapters.

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 02  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

When Harry woke up he was lying in a bed, a large bed with a fluffy feather mattress. The mattress was covered in a silk bag with no seams. He was still naked, but the room was comfortably warm. There were no sheets or blankets in the room. He was still wearing a collar only now, he discovered when looking in the mirror, it was wrought with gold and platinum, and adorned with sapphires, rubies, topaz, and emeralds. As he explored the room he realized that everything was spelled so it could not be moved. There were three doors in the room, one led to a luxuriant bathroom that also had nothing in it that could be moved, except of course the toilet paper, and the cabinets were sealed shut. As he had no wand he could not cast an unlocking charm. The second door he tried did not budge he assumed it led to a hallway. The third and final door exited onto a balcony, an enclosed balcony, there was a cage like fence on it as it had a roof he could not climb over it. Though it was a lovely view of well-kept gardens. 

He returned to his room and then looked in the mirror to look at the collar some more but what caught his eyes this time was the fact that: A) he was not wearing his glasses and could see perfectly, and B) his scar was only a faint white line. Of course the other scars, both recently acquired ones and older ones from the years before were still prominent on his body. He jumped when the door he could not open, opened. He glimpsed beyond the door and discovered a well-appointed, and well-guarded, sitting room and realized that escaping would be even harder than just being naked would account for, even if he could get the doors to open for him.

“Ahhh, you are finally awake. It’s good that the drugs you were given drove your true mind from the front of your consciousness to the back as the torture you went through in the hands of that “Doctor” would otherwise have had dire consequences on your sanity.” Voldemort entered the room wearing a loosely tied robe. This was not however the Voldemort Harry was used to, rather this Voldemort looked like he did in the Chamber of Secrets: handsome, young, tall, wavy hair, blue eyes. But that was what frightened Harry even more, THIS Voldemort did NOT look like a monster.

“Voldemort…!” Harry gasped, stepping back toward the balcony.

“Ahhh, well no. Voldemort technically died when I regained my sanity. I only became Voldemort when I was much older and much more insane than my current incarnation. While it is true I did create the name in school, I laughed at myself for ever doing so until the final break with sanity after my fourth Horcrux.” Tom started walking towards Harry who had started to back up from his captor and rescuer. “As I am no longer insane, I no longer need Voldemort, and he can go to the rubbish bin where he belongs. I am Tom Riddle, and as I am no longer insane, I would like to start over with you. Of course you will notice at your current situation that I’m still a bastard figuratively and literally. Also there are several things that will be happening in the next few days. First, we will be doing something about the scars you bear. However, since most of them are old enough that potions will have little to no effect, we will have to go for a more drastic measure. Severus has created a potion that when used in conjunction with a certain spell will be a big help. The spell was designed to torture a person so it will be extremely painful for you but it can’t be helped.”

“What does it do? The spell, I mean?” Harry had by then backed up against the double doors to the balcony.

“Why it skins you alive of course.” Tom backed Harry against the glass of the balcony doors. “And the Potion regrows healthy skin in place of the discarded skin. Helps when you want or need to skin someone but don’t want them dead.” Tom stroked Harry’s cheek and nuzzled his hair, slipping a leg between the youths legs and rubbing it against his cock. Harry moaned but still trembled in fear. “I will in the future be modifying the spell so it hurts less or not at all but that may take years and I want this done as soon as possible.” He reached behind Harry and grasped his arse cheek rubbing and massaging it making Harry moan some more. “The next thing that will be done will be an experiment I have been meaning to do. This is regarding a potions book that has a potion in it that I need for the third thing that needs doing… Mainly breaking the bindings on your magic and mind.”

“And what does this experiment entail?” Harry trembled as Tom continued his ministrations and started sucking and nuzzling his throat... his pulse throbbing against Tom’s lips.

“Ah well I need three types of blood sacrifice: Blood from a virgin, Blood from a virgin sacrifice, and Blood from a Sacrificed Virgin.” Tom reached down and started stroking Harry’s now throbbing member, but Harry was still trembling if more violently than before. “Now over the years, Potions Masters have believed that one must kill a virgin for this blood to be collected but the blood and potions turn to poison. So I believe it is something else, as the muggles call an orgasm ‘little death’ I will try that. But then a sacrifice isn’t necessarily killing it is just giving something up, you will be giving up your virginity to create this potion that will unblock your magic and mind.” Tom then pulled Harry into a deep kiss. “The last thing is what to do with your worthless relations…. When I went to gather your belongings your “Uncle” resisted me and I can’t have that, they are here in my cells waiting on wizard justice for the damage they have done to you.” Tom walked away from Harry and Harry slid to the floor clutching at the wall. 

“But...” Harry started.

“What? You want to let them walk for trying to turn you into a vegetable? That is what your Uncle wanted when he sent you to that place. If those people could not ‘cure’ you of you magic or your belief in magic they would have turned your brains to mush as much as possible without actually killing you outright.” 

Harry pulled in on himself and started rocking back and forth. “Why… why couldn’t they just accept me as I am?”

“Because they are afraid. They fear what they don’t understand, and that turns to hatred, and that turns to horrible things done to you… but that does not mean that the horrible things they did to you are mitigated by what they feel and fear. People overcome fear all the time. They chose to hurt you and they will be punished for it.” Tom sat down next to Harry and pulled him into a hug. “They paid at the Orphanage too, but I retaliated immediately once I figured out about my magic… you were with people who should have cared about you but did not. And that makes it all the harder. I did not care nor have any reason to think that they would care about me. But they must be punished for what they did to you even if they only go to prison.”

Tom stroked Harry’s hair. “Now next week we have other things we need to do like go to Gringotts and find your parents will… they should have had one but Narcissa says none was read. Another thing we need to do is check your seats on the Wizengamot. I know the Potter seats are fine, they are being held by the Patil’s as per the agreement your Grandfather made with his good friend Pavant Patil, your grandfather helped Pavent’s Father set up business importing Indian food spices and knickknacks and selling them in both the Muggle and Wizard worlds. Pavant and his wife Parthivi have been voting the Potter votes. They have also been trying to get custody of you as that was in your grandfathers will. Or so they say anyway, as you grandfathers will was also blocked from being read. No one can say if it’s true or not, but I would believe them over Dumbledore. However, you were granted seats on the Wizengamot when you were a baby and Dumbledore has been voting them. I believe Dumbledore gave them to you them just so he could get more votes.”

“So now what?” Harry pulled away from Tom and stood up.

“Now, we get rid of those scars. The potion is ready. Also, I have made sure Severus does not know you are here. Come the room is just down the hall.” The two young men walked to the door and into the nicely appointed sitting room. That was where another humiliation was placed upon Harry as Tom clipped a leash to a ring on Harry’s Collar.

“What..?” Harry jerked back but not far as the leash was being held rather closely to him.

“I can’t have you getting away. And it’s either this, or we shackle you hand and foot and drag you to the room.” 

“And why does this feel more humiliating than the sound of that?” 

“Maybe cause this makes you feel like a pet and that makes you feel like a prisoner. I do not want you as a prisoner but I cannot let you roam free. Especially as Severus is here and has expressed the desire to break you.” Tom pulled on the leash. “Come we have much to do.” 

They left the room and headed down the hall to the end and entered what Harry could only describe as an Air lock. It was a small room about 5x5, there were doors on all 4 sides. Tom opened the one to the right and pulled off his robe and hung it in the revealed room. When that door was closed a mist entered the room then vanished and the door opposite the entrance opened. In that room was a cot, a strange design on the floor, and what looked like a VERY large glass tub, large enough to lay down in, filled with a strange potion. There was also a lid on the tub. Harry was first brought to the cot and pushed down onto it.

“Alright. Now in the tub is the potion that will regrow your skin. The design on the floor will levitate you about shoulder height while I cast my spell. This is a sterile room hence the precautions at the door. This cot is needed because, as I do not want to harm you more than necessary, I will make sure I know every inch of your body, every nook every, cranny, every bump, every dip. If I don’t it will be bad for you as I may cut something I shouldn’t or not cut something I should.”

“NO!!!” Harry wide eyed, jerked away and fell to the floor. “Don’t TOUCH ME!! NO ONE CAN KNOW!!!” Harry tried to run but was yanked back by the leash.

“Well there is something about you that your family has trained you to fear. As you did not react at all when I told you about losing your virginity. But thinking back you were trembling was that from fright of me or this fear you have now?”

Tom grabbed Harry and tossed him back onto the cot then the cot morphed into a rather large bed and grew ropes tying him so he was tied spread eagle arms and legs at the corners. Harry whimpered and struggled but it was no use he could not move. Tom climbed to the bed, straddling him, and started with Harry’s head feeling... exploring with his hands. He got to Harry’s throat and removed the collar. Then continued up one arm and then the other. Then his hands and eyes were on Harry’s chest. Harry meanwhile was crying in fear. Tom moved down Harry’s chest to his stomach and legs then flipped the boy over and started at his feet all the way up his legs to his buttocks up his back to his neck arms then head. Tom then turned Harry over again. Harry started to sigh in relief. 

“Oh no little one we are not done yet I always save the best for last.” He pulled Harry’s legs up over his head, the bed securing them there. Harry started screaming and struggling again till the bed tied him some more. Tom was wondering WHY Harry was freaking out so badly when he noticed something interesting in front of him. Harry’s ballsack unlike most was not one piece it was split down the middle and there was another entrance other than the youths arse and penis. Tom explored Harry’s privates just like he did for the rest of him. Hands and eyes, he poked a finger in the unusual entrance and Harry stopped screaming and started moaning. Tom then sat up finger still inside of Harry and started explaining occasionally moving his finger.

“You’re a Changechild. In the muggle world a Hermaphrodite or more recently Intersex. It is nothing to be ashamed of. In muggles this can cause problems as fertility is questionable and for some reason the sexual organs are more often than not ambiguous.” And second finger joined the first eliciting another moan from Harry. “There are two types of Changechildren in this world one is the metamorphmagi. But they choose to be one or the other usually. The others are like you, in our world their sexual organs are always fully developed and functional and they are extremely fertile, we believe it is the magic that makes the difference. I will go more into this later as I must set the spell before I forget what I have found.” Tom pulled his now very wet fingers from Harry's body. “You are responsive though…”

Harry was released from the bed. He curled up shaking for a few moments. Then sat up. “My family always said that what I was should have been surgically changed when I was a baby.”

“It is the accepted practice in the Muggle world, but your magic would not allow it even if your parents were inclined to do it. As in the magical world it is not an accepted practice. Come.” Tom pulled Harry to his feet then spun him around pushing him into the center of the design on the floor. “Remember this will be nearly as painful as the removal of my soul.”

A few minutes of chanting and being extremely uncomfortable later Harry was screaming again. A few minutes after that came the odd sensation of his skin falling to the floor in one piece. Then he felt the potion surrounding and soothing his pain filled nerves. Just before he started to panic as his head neared the liquid Tom said… “Now don’t worry you will not drown in here.” And his head was under and several seconds later he was unconscious. 

o------->

When Harry woke again Tom was at his bedside in his room. 

“When you are rested you may look at your new skin. Now back to my explanation of Changechildren. Being your type of Changechild will cause problems if it is found out by the general public as though most of our world is bisexual there are some that are either Heterosexual or Homosexual. Also since there is a small group of people who cannot stand the opposite sex Changechildren are much sought after, as these people are mostly influential there are rules and laws. There are 2 sets. 

“But first to explain something in the magical world in the past continuing the bloodline was the most important thing. As there are 3 sexes M, F, and C and Males head the families mostly. Homosexual daughters, especially if the lord has only daughters, are sold off to the highest bidder and are wedded and bedded without regard to their preferences until they produce at least one heir. Then they are left to their own devices… unless they are contracted to have more than one child then they have to produce as many children as the contract says. But once done they are left to do whatever they want. Narcissa was like this as is Bellatrix. Cissa however was able to produce an heir, Bella went insane trying but she or her husband are infertile, also she was supposed to produce two heirs one for her husband and one for her father. 

“But for homosexual males who cannot stand sexual relations with females the only way is Changechildren. And this is what the laws are for. Right now there is only one set of laws that the government allows, those who are caught breaking them spend time in Azkaban… the problem is that by the time those who break the laws are found the Changechildren are so broken that they believe anything their Controller tells them. Thus it is hard to tell when the laws are broken. 

“Except how the person styles themselves. The New Way, which is still against the law, the person who is in charge of the Changechild is called, as I said before, a Controller. In the Old Ways, the ones that are laws now, the person who is in charge of the Changechild is the Protector. 

“Dumbledore is the hidden hand behind those trying to change the laws. What a Controller does is take the Changechild from wherever they live or go to school and well chain them and keep them naked and pregnant with the child of the highest bidder until they die. And since they are rarely given a break between children and they are continuously raped by the Controller they die young. This is the Leader of the Lights vision according to him Changechildren are not human…. However he seems to forget that Changechildren run in families. 

“The Old Laws have someone become a Protector of the Changechild, that person will make sure that the Changechild has a home and a family, and make sure they are not abused, and will vet anyone who does want a child with the Changechild. Also the Changechild is allowed to say no. 

“And herein lies the problem, there were many more Changechildren in the past. In the past forty or so years the number of Changechildren has decreased dramatically. MOSTLY because Dumbledore has been teaching at Hogwarts. He put a ward up that tells him who in the 5th year dorms is a Changechild. Then he finds a Controller for them and they disappear. I have seen it happen it happened to several classmates of mine. Some were even found before they died. But they were... well what your Uncle wanted from you not functioning properly.

“Being a Changechild is mostly passed through the male line but, and no one knows for sure why, a male child born from a Changechild will not be one nor will his descendants. A female Descendant however will bring the Changechildren back in to the family. So if a male descendant and a female descendant of Changechildren have children there is a chance that that child will be a Changechild. If the Changechild has children with a female then the boys will be Changechildren, so your dad was most likely a Changechild as well. That means that there should be something in your vault to protect you from detection. As you father was NOT detected or he would have been given to a Controller and you would never have been born. Also ChangeChildren for whatever reason are always bisexual.”

Harry was staring at the ceiling mulling over what he had just been told. 

“Get some sleep dinner will be ready in an hour. The reason you didn’t eat before was that I did not want you vomiting all over yourself while I was skinning you. I will wake you later.” Tom left the room locking the door behind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I actually thought I had uploaded this years ago.

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 03  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

The next day Harry went into the bathroom to take a bath but there were no knobs just faucets with words over them. He stepped into the tub and a faucet in the center turned on automatically he waded over to look at it and is said:

Water  
Hot Cold 

The one to the right said Shampoo and the next said Conditioner the next several had the names of different oils like Tea Tree and Carrot and Olive and Jojoba etc. About that time he realized that the water was cold so he went to the first faucet and touched the word hot nothing happened. He plopped down on the edge and asked.

“What’s a guy have to do to get HOT water around here?” The water turned hot. “Do I have to ask for the Shampoo too?” The Shampoo did not turn on. Harry walked over to the faucet that said Shampoo and put his hand on the words, again nothing so he put his hand under the faucet and it turned on, he removed his hand and it turned off. “Ok so what next?” 

The next group of faucets was bubble bath with cherry and strawberry and lime and peach etc. The next was labeled Lube and Harry jerked back and went the peach Bubble Bath and put a hand under it to turn it on. Then he relaxed a for a bit and started to wash himself he found on the other side of the water faucet haircare products so he tried them too on his way out. When he got out of the bath, he noticed that towels and what looked like a cordless hair dryer were set out for him. He shrugged and started drying himself off. When he was dry he went to the hair dryer and tried drying his hair in a spiky style. When he was done, his hair was spiked up in the back but the front fluffed up and hung in spikyish clumps. 

He stood up to return to his room, glad to have a towel wrapped around his waist, only to scream in frustration when the towel disappeared when he crossed the threshold to his room and NOT reappear when he went back to the bathroom.

“If you wanted to start in the bath all you had to do was ask.” Tom said from the door. Harry jumped turned around squeaking then dashed behind the bed and hid.

“I do not want to start anything! I want to have some dignity and some cloths!!!!!” He peeked his head over the bed and glared.

“You did not seem to have a problem yesterday? And today you are truly beautiful with perfect creamy skin.” Tom walked over to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

“I did not sleep well after dinner when I had the energy to dream about being in Hogwarts Great Hall naked while everyone laughed!!!!” Harry pushed away from Tom and went to sit at the vanity, having to slip into the seat as it would not budge.

“I see well, 1) you have nothing to be ashamed of and 2) until I know you won’t kill yourself just to get away from here I can’t allow you to have anything it is possible to kill yourself with.” Tom pulled that chair away from the vanity and turned it around. 

“You let me have a bath….” Harry said meekly.

“Yes and the water would have vanished if you had any intention to kill yourself.” Tom then kissed Harry and pulled him half off the chair so he was straddling the Dark Lords knee. “Now we need to harvest some blood a liter each time should be enough. So I will draw a liter after you have some juice and then you will have a nice breakfast in the sitting room and in a few hours we will see about the next liter then lunch, then rest for a few hours and the third liter. You will be taking blood replenishers during each meal of course. Now on to the other thing that needs doing today.. Your Protector, this…” Tom took out a rather plain leather collar… “is the proof that you have a Protector however, as you can tell it is rather boring and non magical. That will change, with of course sex, I would love to be your Protector. Granted after I become your protector there may be times when we return to this arrangement as I enjoy watching you like this but once you have a Protector no one whom you do not want to touch you can touch you, the collar will zap them and if they persist it may kill them. There are other things the collar will do but you needn’t worry about them. It would not kill me however, so, if you really despise the thought of me being your protector tell me now and I will find someone else although I wouldn’t know who as the only people who would do it are on my side or at least neutral anyone in Dumbledores corner would become a Controller.”

“Even the Weasleys?”

“Unfortunately especially them as they believe the sun shines from Albus’ arse. IF Andromeda’s daughter had chosen to be a son I would have sounded her out but right now she is a she and they are both Followers of Albus. So we have Lucius who is still mad at you about the House Elf and being better then his son, The Lestranges who are insane, well fuck most of my followers are insane to one degree or another… or the “Cult of Albus”... or the neutrals.”

“I guess you’re really the only one I can trust since you have been nice to me in your own way.” Harry curled into Toms chest and sighed.

“Harry I have been making choices for you mostly because right now I’m not sure you can make them for yourself, I have more information than you but not much more. Well not about you but I do have load of information about this Wizarding World. And that is why I need to make these decisions.” Tom sat back on the floor pulling Harry into his lap so Harry was straddling his hips then reached down and started to play with his balls. “There are things you don’t know like: scarring and disfigurement are almost unheard of and Moody is an aberration for this world. If you get injured a flick of a wand is usually enough to fix it. But if it heals wrongly or is old you need something special. If the Weasleys or anyone else had known about your scars they may have treated you differently. The only reason Moody isn’t is because he got his scars and disfigurements during a WAR. Albus talks about his scar that is a curse scar and they are acceptable because it is a curse scar can’t do much about those.”

“Ok I will choose you, you seem to want to take care of me even if I thought you wanted to kill me…” Harry lifted his head to look tom in the eyes.

“Voldemort wanted you dead not me. And him only because of part of a prophecy he heard. Actually a prophecy that Albus know the full version of. And apparently has not told you judging by your expression.”

Harry looking shocked stammered… “I… I asked him first year why Voldemort was after me he said that I was too young to know that he did not want to burden me.”

“I would think knowing why someone wanted to kill you would be less of a burden than knowing someone wants you dead without knowing why.” Tom said.

“Yeah, but you know he did it to me 3rd year as well didn’t he? The only reason I was told why Sirius was after me is because Arthur went against Dumbledore’s orders and told me.”

“Maybe there is some hope for the Weasleys or at least some of them but I really don’t want to test it. And this must be done soon… You do know that today is your fifteenth Birthday and if we do this today and tomorrow you go to Gringotts you can become emancipated and inherit everything?”

“Oh! No no one told me. But they wouldn’t, right? This has something to do with being a Changechild and Dumbledore and the light probably want no one to know anything about Changechildren and they wouldn’t tell me anyway since no one knows I am one, right?”

“Right and I didn’t know till this morning when looking in to my book of laws in the Changechildren section.” Toms stood up and pulled Harry after him into the sitting room where he sat Harry on a chair.”

“So now what?”

“Now you drink some juice.” Tom handed Harry a glass and a bottle of juice. “Drink as much as you can.”

Harry drank about half the bottle before rushing off the the bathroom to pee. Tom followed him and when Harry finished Tom stepped in to the bathroom. 

“Now for the blood of a virgin. And yes I checked that you are a virgin when you first came here.” Tom pulled Harry over to the bed and pushed him down, and landed on top of the other teen. Then smirked. “I’m going to be a bastard again.”

“Why?” Harry asked trying to squirm away from Tom.

“Mostly because you are adorable when you are in pain.” 

Then ropes flashed out of the headboard and tied Harry up so he was in a sitting position against the headboard, arms tied over his head. Legs tied up and to either side of his head, spread apart leaving his privates open to the world. Also several masked Death Eaters entered the room some carrying some equipment others just standing by the walls watching. Harry blushed to his toes.

“Wait!! I don’t….” Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off as the Headboard sent out another interesting artifact it was a strap with a wooden bite guard at either end which settled themselves between Harry’s upper and lower jaw on either side then expanded so Harrys teeth fit into the grooves in the blocks and his mouth was forced open to it’s widest. The strap adjusted itself tight so the wooden blocks would not be easily dislodged. Harrys protest changed from words to moans of indignation.

“Told you I’m in bastard mode.” While this was happening Tom had been directing the Death Eaters in placing the equipment in the room and casting a series of spells on the equipment, the bed, and Harry.

Then Tom joined Harry on the bed and started stroking his balls and penis, positioned in such a way that the Death Eaters could see everything. He then pushed a finger in Harry’s female opening while Harry closed his eyes whimpering, cheeks burning with the humiliation of having a bunch of strangers watching him get fingered by their Lord. 

“Do I have to make you keep your eyes open? There is a spell for that but it will add several minutes on to this.” Toms whispered in Harry’s ear, then licked it. Harry opened his eyes and shook his head violently. “Good.” The Dark Lord added a finger to Harry’s pussy while still playing with his balls on either side of it. He then brought another hand into play wrapping his arm around the youths back and stroking Harry’s chest and nipples. He then moved to a kneeling position and grasped Harry’s penis stroking and pumping till he was whimpering and moaning in pleasure all the while still playing with Harry’s pussy which was now dripping. “Hmm yes he is ready.” Tom let go. Harry whimpered at the loss. Tom then picked up a sharp and wicked looking knife. “Now for the Blood.”

He reached down and sliced into Harry’s skin just to the right of his balls in the crease between Harry’s balls and leg. Harry screamed and came in that second, the semen was vanished and the blood was magically collected and placed in one of the jars that came in with the Death Eaters. When the jar was full Tom waved his wand and the cut was healed. Then he leaned down between Harry’s legs and started kissing him all over. His tongue entered the boy’s pussy and then grew in length and thickness with a flick of Toms wand driving Harry crazy. Moving around and pulsing. Harry moaning and whimpering and then he came again this time his pussy spilling its cum.

“There now it wasn’t all that bad now was it?” Tom asked and he pulled away and moved so he was close to Harry’s face, the gag vanished and Tom kissed Harry letting Harry taste himself. 

When Tom pulled away Harry whined “You could have warned me you were going to collect my blood in such an unusual fashion.”

“Ahh but what’s the fun in that?” Harry was released from the ropes and Tom started another round of pleasuring Harry this time exploring his whole body using kisses and touches, though he was completely ignoring Harry’s privates. He soon had Harry whimpering and moaning and and begging to be touched down “there”. He rose up and looked at the flush face of Harry and then smirked. He cast a spell on Harry and he soon felt like he was being touched all over like Tom had been doing for the past several minutes. “This is what is called sexual torture. And it’s time for Breakfast.”

Tom pulled Harry into the sitting room and sat him down on a chair. Then he cast several spells at the chair and it started Massaging Harry’s privates and his arse, he also left the other spells on Harry. A huge plate of food appeared in front of the boy. “Eat up the more you eat the better you will feel. When you have eaten enough you will orgasim, I noticed at dinner yesterday that you did not eat even enough to keep a bird alive.”

Harry blushed and mumbled something about his relatives not feeding him enough to keep a bird alive.

“And that is another reason to punish them. They didn’t feed you well at that place either. So with these…” he pulled from a cabinet several potions… “You will start making headway to get to your proper body weight and help you to eat, oh and the blood replenisher is there too.” 

Harry forced the potions down his throat and gagged. Then started eating knowing the food would help with the taste. He ate far more than he thought he would especially with the spells on him distracting him from his food, as he swallow the last bite he knew he could possibly stomach, and boy was it hard to concentrate on eating when his body was screaming for release, he orgasimed all over the chair and floor, passing out with the force of it. 

o------->


	4. Chapter 4

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 04  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->  
Harry woke up in his bed with Tom lying beside him playing with his member. The youth groaned. 

“Yes, but, little Harry has been up for several minutes and wanted attention. Who am I to ignore it? By the way do you like my modifications?” Tom sat up and straddled Harry and the youths eyes bulged at the sight of not one but two very large penises in front of him.

“Wh... wha... What?”

“Well since you have two holes and I want to cover them both at once I figured I’d grow a temporary second member they are both fully functioning which is good. NOW we have the next step in today’s activities.” Tom pulled the leather collar out of the draw. “The magic is set up that all blood and semen will be collected when it is spilt and of course as you need to bleed, your first time will be rather painful almost like what you felt when Lucius had you on his little post the other day. Though not as bad. And behold my Death Eaters have come to watch your little death again. I will be “killing” you over and over for the next several decades if I have my way, of course you will be reciprocating soon enough.” Tom then gently placed the collar around Harry’s throat. “Once the collar is set we will be able to move it so it is not as obvious. But for now it needs to be a collar. And on to the more enjoyable parts the taking of you virginity and the collecting of your blood, don’t worry it may hurt at the beginning but not for long.”

Tom then stood up and looked at the youth on the bed scratched his head snapped his fingers. He took out his wand and cast several spells until Harry was again tied up this time suspended over the bed same position as last time legs spread on either side of his head arms up above his head. The bite blocks were back as well. Tom stood behind Harry and lifted him up trying to position him so his Death Eaters could watch. 

“Well this isn’t working I can’t get leverage. Oh I know!” Seconds later his wand was out again and Harry bent over a table tied to the four corners. “Hmmm nah I’ll just do you on your back on the bed. Sorry minions you will not see as much as you may want.”

Harry was then on the bed still “gaged” arms tied to the headboard and legs tied to the bed spread apart. Tom got on top of Harry and whispered in his ear. “No preparation after all that is to keep you from bleeding and I need you to bleed.” He lined himself up with his two penises at the head of both holes cocked his head and waved his wand again. “Cleaning you out. After all I don’t want your shit on my cock.” He thrust forward tearing a scream from Harry’s lips. And continued to thrust in and out tearing more screams and causing Harry to bleed profusely Of course as the blood started to act as a lube Harry stopped screaming and started moaning. 

“Hmmm the blood is stopping and we are not even half full yet.” Tom remarked then smirked. Flicked his wand at Harry cleaning the blood away from him sending it to the jar and started thrusting again Harry of course started screaming again. Tom started to pump Harry’s member, and even though no blood was acting as a lube anymore the screams slowed and moans started between them. Tom noticed the jar filling and started to thrust faster canceling his spell so the blood would act as lube again. Harry stopped screaming entirely and start bucking into Tom and moaning and whimpering an tossing his head and grasping at the ropes tying him and his toes curling, Tom stepped up his thrusting and pumping and finally Harry came all over himself and Tom and a few seconds later Tom came inside of Harry and Tom collapsed on Harry and muttered. “See mutual “death” for both of us.” Then he passed out along with Harry.

The Death Eaters filed out of the room chivvied along by Bellatrix. 

o------->

When Harry woke again he was not on the bed he was on a table with Tom thrusting into him again. “Well the sleepy head wakes. You will notice that my extra member is gone and I will probably never make two again as it was way too overwhelming and I had to think of other things so I did not come prematurely which is why you may have had a bit more pain the necessary. But soon it is time for lunch then a bit more play and the Third bloodletting and then dinner and more play and tomorrow I will make the potion. How’s that sound?”

“Play?” Harry asked puzzled.

“Sex, Harry, SEX.” Tom thrust into Harry some more and Harry realized that Tom’s penis was up Harry’s arse not his Pussy and it hit his prostate and he came with a scream causing Tom to come too. Tom pulled out and pulled Harry to his feet. “Come look at your new collar I think it’s lovelier than the one from your first day here don’t you?”

He pulled the youth over to the mirror and Harry stared at his throat. “It is lovely.” It was all emeralds and rubies and platinum and gold even more intricate than the first one it was flexible unlike the first one the metals were wire thin and made almost a mesh like feeling to it and the gems sparkled with and inner fire that the others did not have.

“However I want this to be a secret.” Tom tapped the collar with a finger and it moved to Harry’s wrist turning into a beautiful bracelet with no seams. Tom then put the other gem encrusted collar around Harry’s throat. “Tomorrow we go to Gringotts and I believe I have a solution to the Dursley’s. Also a theory on WHY we aren’t at each other’s throats even though we HAVE been enemies for a long time though I was insane for most of it so that explains me. But you have been carrying around a piece of my soul and I believe it has helped you not hate me. We will take the Dursley’s to the Goblins they will try them under goblin law as we can’t take them to either the wizards or the muggles. And I cannot be impartial. I want to rip out their intestines and wrap them around their throats and bespell them to keep them alive.”

“Ok give them to the Goblins.”

“The Goblins will take your memories and theirs and even mine. And they will figure out a fair punishment for them, however I must warn you the Goblins do not condone child abuse.”

“What about today aren’t I underage?”

“No 13 is the age of consent in this Wizarding World. One can get married at 11 with contract. Some have even been forced to be married at 11 because of a contract. But 15 is the earliest you can get emancipated and then only with some sort of bond or contract. Like the collar. Now Lunch.”

He dragged Harry into the sitting room and cast the same spells from breakfast on the young man. Gave him the potions and told him to eat. And again Harry passed out from the orgasm at the end of the meal.

o------->

Harry woke up again being fucked by his Protector this time in the pussy and he was wearing the ‘gag’ again but didn’t know why until Tom pulled out of Harry pulled him into a kneeling position and shoved his dick in Harry’s mouth and down his throat, he had a rather large dick, long and thick. But it was blocking Harry’s ability to breathe, and Tom was thrusting too fast for Harry to catch his breath on the pull out. And so he felt himself cumming and blacking out as Tom came down his throat. He came to seconds later when he was dropped to the bed. 

“You enjoyed nearly asphyxiating you certainly came hard enough. But I won’t do that often. You seem to like pain you don’t come as hard when you aren’t in pain or being humiliated.” Tom remarked as he entered Harry’s pussy again and started thrusting again, Harry for his part blushed. “Harry I want an orgy a nice fuck fest with all my Death Eaters. Well except Snape he will be sent away for some ingredients I need. Also except Wormtail as I sent him to turn himself in the Ministry.”

“Why?”

“Snape because he hates you I don’t know why…. He SAYS it’s because you are pampered and arrogant like your father but I know that is not the truth as he has mentioned several times that your aunt hates magic. Wormtail was sent to the ministry to free your godfather it was something I could do for you before I knew you were a Changechild. And the Orgy because I can and I want to test a theory.”

“Fine. When?” Harry gulped at the thought of people who had been trying to kill him not even 2 months before touching him like that but then TOM had been trying to kill him then too and he was letting Tom do all sorts of things... he didn’t know if he would reach a limit of what he could deal with but he felt sure that he would find out during the orgy if the was one.

“Now on to the last of the blood that needs to be gathered….” Tom watched as Harry moved to lean against the headboard and spread his legs wide holding them up with his arms. “Are you sure you can hold that position?”

“I think so but… ummmm…?” Tom nodded at Harry’s reply and the ropes tied Harry in that position, the ‘gag’ stayed away.

Tom started stimulating Harry as he had the first time he took blood and the Death Eaters filed in to watch. Harry’s arousal happened much faster than it had that morning as he was now reveling in the sensations instead of fighting them. He barely noticed it when Tom stopped as he was tied in the perfect position to do himself. When Tom cut him he came so hard that he spurted from both his pussy and penis and nearly blacked out again but he held on to his consciousness just barely though his eyes grayed around the edges.

After collecting the blood Tom healed him and pulled him to eat dinner. And again spelled him to cum after eating. Though this time Harry did not pass out.

“Are you going to do that EVERYTIME I eat???” Harry ask grasping the table trying not to pass out.

“What you don’t enjoy it? I enjoy watching you squirm and cum. But you didn't pass out this time did I do something wrong with the spell?”

“NO I just braced myself better this time.” Harry exclaimed. 

“I see well then.” Tom flicked his wand and Harry toppled over. Tom turned to Bellatrix. “Orgy time. Tell Severus to get me these ingredients.” he handed her a list. “Then gather all the remaining Death Eaters and meet me in the throne room. The ritual circle has been cleared right?”

“Yes master.”

“Good is Lucius’ little device still there?”

“It’s in storage.”

“Good bring it with you. I have use for it today.”

“Yes master.” Tom waved his hand at her and she left.

Tom then turned towards Harry who was unconscious on the floor. “Oh yes we will have FUN tonight.” He left the room with the jars of blood neatly labeled and went to the potions lab, as he arrived he met Severus inside gathering some equipment.

“Master, why are you having me gather these ingredients? They are only used together in the fabled Block Breaker that has not been successfully made in several centuries due to no one knowing how to harvest several key ingredients which are NOT on my list.”

“Well I believe I have found how to harvest those ingredients, and here they are.”

“So you sacrificed a virgin? You know killing the one you harvest the blood from turns it into poison, right?”

“Don’t be silly! You do know that one of the indicators of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting different results. I did not kill anyone… well not permanently just a “Little Death” here and there. But as you have never been laid you wouldn’t know.”

“YOU HAD SEX WITH A VIRGIN? How does that get the blood needed?”

“You harvest the blood for the virgin before fucking them then Fuck them HARD enough to DRAW blood and harvest that, then draw blood from the no longer virgin. Really it’s a blood sacrifice not a life sacrifice. It should be obvious that is why the process was never written down. Test the blood yourself.” Tom set the jugs down and drew a smidge of blood from each one into a separate dish. Snape used several spells to determine if the blood was poison yet.

“Well that just means the virgin is still alive. It does not mean you harvested it correctly.”

“So if the blood is harvested correctly it will make a proper Block Breaker if not then it won’t. And there is no chance I’m letting my new pet die. After all he screams so nicely.”

“You’re fucking a boy??? Disgusting worse than fucking a girl.”

“Just because you are a genophobe doesn’t mean everyone is.” Tom spelled the jars of blood to be unbreakable and unmovable. “Now get cracking I need those ingredients today. As I’m sure you don’t want to be around for our little orgy. Just one question Severus isn’t there anyone you would want to fuck? Like Lily Potter? No one who makes your desire stir?”

“Only one and not Lily. I’d love to have her son screaming and bleeding under me but only to watch the light leave his eyes…. As I fuck him into a bed of spikes and rip out his throat.”

“Well as that child is mine to kill that will never happen. Why the animosity to the boy? You want to fuck him but you also want to kill him.”

“I want to kill him because I want to fuck him!!” Severus turned around and left.

“Well that went well. But he knows not to touch what is mine so even when he finds out the boy is mine he will leave him be or I will kill him.”

o------->

When Harry woke up again he was in an uncomfortably familiar position. Naked in Tom’s throne room chained to the board that Lucius made on his first night there. The post was also up his arse and bigger than before thankfully it wasn’t moving, there was something new to the position he was in but not to him. He was gagged with the same wooden bite blocks as before. He opened his eyes and saw Tom on his throne naked with a riding crop at his side. Lucius was leering at him from Tom’s right side and Bella was cackling on Toms left. The rest of the Death Eaters were arrayed around the room. Everyone was naked, and most were aroused.

“Well now is the time my pet that you get to have lots of experience with many ways of sex. By the way I found out why Severus hates you. It’s because he is a genophobe and you make him hard. Being afraid of sex means that you making him hard is unacceptable to him thus he takes it out on you. And would if he could fuck you to death. But he can’t as I will not let him.” Tom flicked his wand and the post in Harry’s arse started moving though unlike last time it wasn’t rough and Harry was no longer a virgin. Then it started to vibrate and another one rose out of the board and entered his pussy also vibrating. Harry lost it and started moaning and panting and trying buck in to the post like dildos but as he was securely chained he could barely move. Tom stood up and walked over to Harry flicking his wand and the chains and poles disappeared. Harry leaned forward resting his hands on the floor and started grinding and bouncing on the dildos that were vibrating and pumping inside of him. Moaning even louder.

“I’ve turned you into a little fuck bunny haven’t I and in less than a day… Well you can stop moving now.” Harry froze. “Good boy I would hate to have to use some of the other features on your new bracelet.” Tom smirked then walked around Harry and lifted the riding crop and brought it down on Harry’s back which just made the boy cum hard. “Well that is nice to know you like pain filled sex too, you enjoy being humiliated as well. After all you are so wanton in front of all my Death Eaters.” Harry just clutched at the floor panting and trying not to move. “Spread your legs and sit further down on the dildos, yes almost flush to the floor.” Tom walked around to Harry’s front and smirked. He flicked his wand and a ring appeared around Harry’s now semi hard member. “In Changechildren if the penis can’t cum the pussy can’t either.” Then he vanished the board and dildos to the corner of the room. “It’s orgy time. And pet I will vanish the ring when all my Death Eaters have had their way with you. Bella you go last.” 

“Yes Master.”

What followed was several dozen different men and women doing him several dozen different times sometimes it was one, sometimes two, a few times it was three, and even once four different Death Eaters all fucking him. After a while his eyes glazed over and his mind retreated to numbness. But his body responded so very willingly to the Death Eaters and they asked for and took several rounds. The cock ring had vanished after the first round when Tom took him from behind, Bella sat on his dick, and her husband Rodolphus took his pussy from behind her. Then it started again but this time he could cum hard and often. Some used pain only and some used pleasure. There were a few who cast spells to tighten him up like it was his first time and none of them used lube. One even shoved both fists up his arse and pussy at the same time. The one with four was Tom and Lucius and Narcissa and Rastaban. Tom took him from behind Narcissa sat on his throbbing member and Lucius took his pussy from behind his wife, Rastaban turned his head and fucked his mouth. He was thankful that Rastaban was not nearly as long as his Protector or he would have passed out as it was he was nearly gone when it was done. When Tom told his Death Eaters to stop Harry fell to the floor and lay there panting.

“Harry now I will tell you some of the other things that the collar is designed to do. Direct orders: I have not given you any. Not really, so I will start now, Stand up.” Harry stood even though he was so tired that until then he didn’t think he could move for anything. “Come here, take my crop and start diddling yourself with the handle until I tell you to stop, but you are also not allowed to cum till I say so.” Harry wanted to say no wanted to balk but his body obeyed even as his mind screamed that he needed to stop needed a break. He walked over to Tom and stood there with the crop hilt between his legs shoving it in and out over and over, but he was so tired he couldn’t even get it up let alone cum until… “CUM!” Tom commanded and he came and came for over a minute till Tom said… “Stop. Relax, sit in my lap.” Harry sat and passed out.  
o------->


	5. Chapter 5

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 05  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->  
Harry’s awakening this time was to Tom entering his room humming. He opened his eyes and started to sit up but groaning lay back down.

“In pain, Pet?” Harry nodded groaning again. “Don’t worry your Protector has just the thing.” Tom sat down on the bed and the head of the mattress lifted up. “Breakfast in bed and some pain killers. And of course your Potions. I suppose that I should give you today to rest I believe we overdid it yesterday. However a thing about Changechildren that I forgot to mention is that they are designed to be able to be fucked long hard and often. You will never run out of sperm. You will always be able to get it up as long as you have the ENERGY to do so. And last night you did not run out of energy till the very end, it is why I stopped the orgy. And the more magic you have the more energy you have and you have a lot of magic even if most of it you can’t use.” While he was talking Tom had been feeding Harry.

“And that thing at the end the Direct Order thing?”

“It is for you protection, well that was why the collars do it. It is not always used for protection. As the Collars are used by Controllers as well. Hence they can force the Changechildren to do what they want. Even force them to bed someone they despise. It will override the protective nature of the collar if I directly order you to bed someone you don’t want to bed you will still have to do it. An oversight of the collars creators…. or maybe the collars were not created to be all that benign. But that is besides the point I just needed you to be aware of it in a more controlled setting, at a time when you were too weak to hurt yourself fighting it off, as has happened in the past, they do what the command told them to anyway but they get hurt really badly fighting the commands. Today we go to Gringotts. Has the painkiller kicked in yet?”

Harry again tried to sit up and this time made it. “I guess still hurts a bit but not like before.”

“Good, I can’t, however, give you anything stronger. As I don’t have anything stronger.” Tom walked over to the Wardrobe and opened it. “Hm what should you wear? OH this is nice.” Tom pulled out some robes they were a lovely shade of dark green with accents of silver, gold, emerald, and ruby.

“How come everything moves for you?” Harry asked disgruntled that there had been clothing just out of reach the whole time as he had tried opening the wardrobe doors the first day there.

“Because I cast the spells that way.” Tom then started dressing Harry like a doll. “There don’t you look lovely. Now for shoes.” He went to the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out some dragon hide boots. Then closed the door and pushed Harry into a seat and put the boots on his feet.

Harry let him do all that as he was shocked that Tom was doing it. “You know I can dress myself.”

“Actually no you can’t the clothing will disappear if I don’t dress you and you don’t want that do you?” Tom pulled Harry to stand next to him.

“Yeah I don’t want that.” Harry said softly.

“Ok let’s get going.” Tom snapped a leash on to Harry’s collar and pulled him out of the room. “Severus is here today and he will be stalking the halls or lurking in the throne room. As we have to go to the throne room to pick up the Dursley’s as I forgot to return them to their cells last night…”

“WAIT! THE DURSLEYS WERE AT THE ORGY!?!?!!?!”

“Well yes silenced and in the shadows but there nonetheless.”

“WHY???”

“Because I enjoyed the looks on their faces as we fucked you out of your mind. Anyway Vernon was going to return to the hospital today actually and rape you with the help of that Doctor and I wanted to show him what he was missing.”

“Oh great that was a WONDERFUL idea….”

“Why do you care what they think? Anyway after today you will never have to see them again. Although that cousin of yours is rather confused. And it seems that he only attacked you to protect you from his father. So you may be seeing him sometime in the future as he may get off.”

“Great.” Harry hung his head. “And now he will remember me begging to be fucked by everyone in the room last night.”

“I told you pet, you are mine and you will be begging to be fucked a lot in the future.” As Tom said that they entered the throne room. The both watched the yelling match that was happening between Snape and The Dursley’s, well mostly Snape and Petunia.

“HE can’t be here my master would not keep him alive if he were and I would be there for his death!” Snape said icily.

“And I’m telling you he is here and he is why WE Are HERE and they were all here, all your colleagues, in this place, FUCKING HIM LAST NIGHT!!!!!”

“Severus shut up and sit down.”

“Master, I…” Snape turned and stopped shocked to see Harry standing slightly behind Tom.

“Yes, do you like my new pet?”

“MASTER WHY??? Don't you want Potter dead?” Snape took a few steps back.  
“When I was Voldemort, yes, but Voldemort is dead now, and I am Tom and I prefer Harry in my bed to dead.”

“Go back to you lab or better yet go to your other master and let him know just where his golden boy is now spending his days and nights. And how his golden boy is BEGGING for my cock.” Tom opened his robes and pulled Harry in front of him. Harry looked at him shrugged and knelt on the ground and started licking his Protectors cock. Snape made a disgusted sound and ran from the room. Tom grabbed Harry’s hair and started thrusting down the youth’s throat again not giving him enough time to breath. As he came in Harry’s throat Harry again blacked out his own cum staining his robes. “Hmmm maybe I overdid it.” Tom cleaned the cum and then slapped Harry awake.

“I thought you were giving me a break today?”

“I’ll show you the look on Severus’ face in a pensive later.”

“Fine.” Harry stood up and dusted himself off. “How are we getting them to the Goblins?” He jerked his head towards the Dursley’s.

“Portkeys, Goblin made directly to their courtroom.”

“You FREAKS can't try us we're NORMAL PEOPLE!”

“Oh But you are wrong we can try non magicals that do harm to magicals, and non magicals can try us. It doesn't happen much we prefer not to involve muggles as the ruling even when it shouldn’t be is usually in favor of the wizard. But then that is why I involved the Goblins THEY are a neutral party and in fact more likely to rule in favor of the muggles normally. They don’t like Wizards very much. But this time I think you are going to lose BADLY. Lucius, Rastaban, Rodolphus, Shackle these “Muggles”” Tom said with a sneer.

First Vernon was pulled, struggling from the cage and shackled arms behind his back, then Petunia was yanked and also shackled arms behind her back, all the while struggling to get free. Dudley watched his parents and turned around putting his arms behind his back Lucius walked to him and shackled him with little fanfare.

Tom then pulled Harry to Dudley. ”Grab hold of the shackles and say activate when your grip is secure.” He then grabbed both Petunia and Vernon and said “Activate.”

Harry followed suite. And landed flat on his back with Dudley on top of him. “Owww, that hurt, Dudley get off.” Dudley rolled off of Harry.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that would happen, something pulled me down.”

“Yeah, I pulled you down, I don’t think I have ever landed on my feet when taking a portkey… now I'm taking people with me when I fall.” Harry started to stand up when Tom pulled him into his arms bridal style. He then carried Harry to the table on the other side of the room.

Several Goblins entered the room one made a gesture and the Dursley’s were shackled to their seats.

“We will be taking testimony now, Snarlcrack gather the evidence.” The largest Goblin said.

“Harrumph there is no evidence.” Vernon pulled on his shackles.

“Of course there is.” Snarlcrack stated. And pulled out an orb and held it to Vernon’s head, then did the same with Petunia and Dudley and Harry and Tom. Then he returned to the panel of Goblins and they all touched the orb several minutes later they started talking in their language. This continued for several more minutes. Then the largest Goblin stood up in front of the two groups.

“My Name is Rakeclaw I am the branch manager here in Gringotts London and this Goblin panel has come to a decision. After watching the memories of all the humans present these are our decisions. Vernon Dursley you are despicable person you would have treated Harry badly no matter had he magic or not as he was an easy target. Although you may not have gone to the extremes you did if he wasn’t magical. You are sentenced to work in our mines for no less than 10 years if you survive you will earn 10 percent of what you have mined. It is far less a punishment than you deserve but our treaty with your government does not let us do more, if after 10 years your government still believes you have a debt to pay you will be sentenced in YOUR legal system. A written transcript will be sent to your government and they will decide. However as you are now going to lose everything to pay your nephew back for all the money you stole from him when you got weekly checks for his care from his trust your government will not be able to take the 10 percent that you earned while in the mines. It will be held in trust for you until your release or you die in prison and then will go to your heirs. A word of advice the Harder you work the more you will make. If you die here in the mines your 10 percent will go to your heirs. Take him away.”

2 goblin guards grabbed Vernon and dragged him away kicking and screaming.

“Petunia Dursley you also are a despicable person, you should have been proud of your accomplishments not jealous of a quirk of fate that your sister was born with. Your belief that your parents doted on your sister is incorrect they doted on you both equally you just ignored them when they praised you. You could have GONE very far in this world as you are an intelligent woman but once you met your husband you let your brain ROT. This panel sentences you to 10 years in the sorting district you will earn 10 percent of the gold gems and other metals you have sorted upon your release or death, if you die your percentage will go to your heirs. You may also have a sentence waiting for you from your government when you get out and we will hold your 10 percent in trust as well. Take her away.”

2 more Goblin guards dragged Petunia away but she went quietly all the fight taken out of her.

“Dudley Dursley you have been as abused by your parents nearly as much as Harry has. They forced you to hate you cousin and to harm him if only to protect him from a worse fate that your father would devise. You have the choice to live and work here learning as much of our metalcraft as possible you will also earn an income once you have started learning and doing or you can go to a muggle orphanage, I WOULD not suggest you go to your Aunt Marge as she is not a suitable role model…. Or you can try to see if you cousin will take you in. As he is wealthy in his own right he can find a place for you in his household. On the other hand if you stay with us you can rub it in your parents faces that you are LEARNING a trade and at that how to make jewelry. You of course unlike your parents will be given vacation time and encouraged to explore the world and we will bring in tutors to finish your education. Which do you choose?”

“What if I’m no good at jewelry making?” 

“Like I said that would be just to rub it in their faces of course if you are good and never try….”

“I would like to learn but I’d also like to get to know my cousin I’ve always had to hate him now I want to know what true family is.”

“Very well an apprenticeship it is, you will have three months off during the year while your cousin is in school you will have summers and winter break. Those Goblins will show you to your new home.” He gestured to the door.

“Thank you.” Dudley turned to Harry. “I hope we can start over as I really do want to get to know you.”

Harry smiled and nodded. The shackles fell from Dudley’s arms and he stood up and went over to the goblins at the door.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, YOU are a conundrum the things you have done just to break the Wizarding world of its idiocy, you turned yourself into a monster and then came back from it. As you are 16 again we will make papers to the effect that you are Voldemort’s son born just a year before Harry. Your fictional mother escaped from a revel by pretending to be dead, her desperation cast a stasis spell on herself. She fled, you were born in secret, as she knew Voldemort’s true identity she named you for him, and now you have returned to claim your inheritance. Since you also bound yourself to this lovely young man you also are emancipated we will get you enrolled in Hogwarts so you can keep an eye on your young lover.”

“Thank you I was not sure how you would judge me.”

“True we could have held what you did as Voldemort against you but like you said that persona is well and truly DEAD. “

“Harry Potter you were probably the only true innocent here as your cousin did bully you and others even if it was only to please his parents. Now we will adjourn to my office where we will be going over your inheritances.”  
o------->


	6. Chapter 6

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 06  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

As the group entered the main lobby of Gringotts they heard an attention getting yell. They turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore walking towards them.

“Harry my boy what are you doing away from your relatives.”

“I’m sorry Headmaster I just left them, and plan on meeting Dudley again after my meeting, then I will be going home.” Harry replied as Tom discreetly hid behind a marble pillar thanking Merlin and Morgana that only people who know about the collar and leash could SEE the collar and leash.

“And what are you meeting about?”

“Oh, well, when I found that my relatives were coming to London I asked to come with them since I was curious if my parents had a will, Rakeclaw was passing through and decided to help me. Is there a problem sir?” Harry blinked innocently at the old Headmaster.

“Ahh no problem just someone telling tales about you. Do you mind if I join you? I could help you with the legal matters.”

“Ummm sure that’s fine I have some questions for you anyway.” Harry and Rakeclaw entered the office wing of Gringotts, with Albus following them, and Tom following Albus. They entered a conference room and Albus raised his wand then crumpled to the floor.

“I HAVE NO CLUE what that old man was going to do but I refuse to let him do it.” Tom closed the door. “Is that a problem Rakeclaw?”

“No, I feel that man had done this often and only he knows to whom.” Rakeclaw walked over to the side of the room and opened a cabinet there pulling out another memory orb. He walked over to Albus and snapped his fingers and the old man was sitting in a chair tied up and gagged. “Now to find out what he has done.” the Goblin woke him up and pressed the orb to the old wizard's head and watched as it turned from clear to black. “You’ve been very naughty boy haven’t you Albus? We will have to go over this, 140 years will take a lot longer the 30 or less years.” The goblin waved his hand at Dumbledore and said. “Let’s take a leaf out of your book, you will not remember this meeting you happily went on your way after seeing Dudley Dursley in the lobby of the Bank with Mr. Potter. You may go.” The ropes fell away and Dumbledore left. “I believe that I need to bring the Unspeakables into this as there is a prophecy and we need to know if it has been filled.”

“Prophecy? You know it?”

“It is what was in the front of his mind when he came here so yes I now know it. But I think it has been fulfilled it reads like this:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...  
and either must die at the hand of the other or neither can live while the other survives ...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." *  
“So I think the prophecy has been fulfilled as Voldemort is gone really body and soul as Tom’s body is brand new and mind is what it was BEFORE Voldemort. Unless the prophecy is about Albus. Then just confronting him with your parents and Grandfathers Wills will probably take him down. As they filed their Wills with US not the Ministry where he could easily destroy them”

“Do you think he has done this to OTHERS?” Harry asked.

“That is the impression I get from this orb. If there is no Will then the estate as a whole goes to the nearest living relative usually a child if there is more than one child it gets divided evenly amongst them. But no bequests can be made, and if the child dies before adulthood the money goes to the magical guardian, who happens to be Albus Dumbledore if the child is a student of Hogwarts and an orphan with no other guardian and as the Will was never read they would be a ward of the Headmaster, school aged children or a ward of the state, younger than 11. But until we know more this is a moot point. Now,” The Goblin opened a cabinet and put the orb back inside then opened another cabinet and pulled out a large pile of documents. “Tom here contacted us on your behalf Harry about your relatives and your inheritance.

“We also compiled an inheritance for Tom as well. As Albus was one of the 3 directly responsible for sending the executor of your parent’s estate into Azkaban without a trial he is the one responsible for the Contract and the timely execution of your parents Will. If a will isn’t executed or destroyed in 6 months. The main recipient can call the executor out. As your parents executor was Sirius Black and he went to prison without a trial and Albus is the only person of the 3 that sent him there still among the living well the full weight will land on him. I suggest you confront him in front of the whole school. And don't let him talk.

“I will be sending a transcript of Albus’ life to the Prime Minister as soon aS I have it sorted out. You have several Accounts here with us your Father and Grandfather trusted us to keep the accounts in the making money stage. Your ancestors however like making money so much that well they all even up to your Father created money. One of you fathers friends from school wanted to make the best racing broom in the world your father set aside an account for him and he created the Firebolt. That is just one of the things your family has done… your ancestors were not afraid to LOSE money to MAKE money. Seeing as it took over 12 years for the Firebolt to come out.

“You also seem to have this knack as the Weasley Twins came in a few weeks ago to open an account and made you a third partner in their business. Right now we are investing a portion that money in sure fire money makers in both the wizarding world and the muggle one, as they asked us to. We are also looking for a site for their store to open when they graduate. There is a building across from us that the Potters own. But because of the state of your family the tenants have not paid rent in several years. But we need your permission to evict them and make them pay. Do we have it? If we do we will offer it to the Twins at a reduced rate seeing as how you own 1/3 of their company?”

“Ummm Sure I’d like that…. Could you also find out how they feel about Changechildren?”

“Of course, as you do not want to out yourself, we will run a business proposal from a Changechild across them and see how they react. So, your accounts have been held in trust and only you could use them when you came of age or been emancipated. And they have been making money you can look over your books at your leisure later.” Rakeclaw set aside 4 books. Then he picked up 3 more. “These are your items Vaults, there is a gem vault, an heirloom vault, a book vault. And your trust vault is a money vault for hard cash.” He held up a 4th book. “The book vault has the original copy of every book your family owns. If you were wondering.”

“Thanks.”

“Now Tom I’m sure you know very well what's in your inheritance as your Voldemort persona is who compiled it.”

“Yes.”

“Very well do you want to go to your Vaults, Mr. Potter?”

“Yeah there is something that I need there.” Harry and Tom went to the carts and down to the Vaults in the Heirloom vault Harry found what he needed the protective amulets that let Potters attend Hogwarts without being discovered. When they returned to the lobby Tom asked a teller about a warded room and they were taken to one of the warded work rooms in the back of the Bank.

“Now Harry I have your Block Breaker Potion. I know it’s not poison I tested it myself. But when you drink it, it will remove all the blocks on you and there may be an explosion of magic as you are powerful which is why this warded room. Drink only AFTER I have left I do not want to be fried if you power does flare uncontrollably.” Tom handed Harry the potion and left the room.

Harry looked at the potion and shrugged then tossed it back, and was surprised at how nice it tasted. Then the room flared white and black then white again and he passed out AGAIN!

o------->

When Harry woke up he was lying on a couch in a room several doors down from the warded room. His head was in someone's lap and their fingers were threading through his hair.

“Hello sleepyhead.”

“Hi… this is getting annoying all this passing out and stuff.” Harry sat up. “Umm where are we?” He looked around at the nicely appointed bedroom.

“We are in a nice room given to us by the Goblins when you passed out however I can rent it for the night if you want to stay here.”

“What’s so horrible out there that we would want to stay here?” Harry asked sitting up.

“Well Dumbledore got wind of Voldemort’s ‘son’ I have sent word to Lucius to pretend to be ‘Voldemort’ and we can fight him off together and go with the light. We can stay here the night. We can go home?”

“Let’s do the show to make sure everyone knows I am right and Voldemort did rise again in the graveyard and now we have to fight him off. Can he pull off your power levels?”

“Lucius is one of the few that can. It’s such a shame Draco it not as powerful. Ok we will go with that one and let Dumblefuck drag us off. Lucius has gotten a trial date for your godfather and I want to know if he knows about it.”

“Ok let’s go.”

“FIRST you will cast a lumos for me?” Tom handed Harry his Holly wand back.

“OK Lumos.” The wand flared incandescent and turned to ash the only thing that survived was the Phoenix feather. “Ummmm.” Harry stared at the feather in shock.

“Right you need a new wand and you probably could go toe to toe with Dumbledore once you have your power down. So the Goblins are going to say that they detected the block and did a ritual that would unblock you. They do have one but it is horrendously painful and takes about three days and consistent pain. Course since I’m the only wizard they have done it to in about 300 years no wizard could tell you that. And you will tell Dumbledore that when you tried your wand it burned up. And get a new one.”

“Ok.”

The two left the room told the Goblins of their plans and the fact that ‘Voldemort’ was going to attack the alley. Then sent a message to Lucius also informing him to obliviate Snape if he could. He sent back a message that he already did of the past week or so and left the man drooling under the stands of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts.

“Let’s hope Snape did not describe me.” Tom said.

They came out of the bowels of Gringotts meeting Dudley in the lobby. Dudley whispered that Rakeclaw told him to come as Dumbledore would remember Harry was with him.

“Harry, my boy! There you are and who is your friend?”

“Oh this is Tom I met him here at Gringotts while I was waiting for the Goblins after the ritual.”

“What ritual?” Dumbledore queried.

“The one where we cleansed the boy of all the blocks and potions in his system? This is Tom Riddle III apparently his mother escaped from a Death Eater revel some 17 years ago. She was lucky but left the wizarding world and home schooled her son, he took his OWLS this year. Here is all the information as his mother recently died she wished for him to finish out his schooling in Hogwarts.” The Goblin handed the file to Dumbledore just as some people ran into the Bank yelling about Death Eaters in the alley and ‘HE’ is back. And Fudge being a liar.

‘Voldemort’ strode into the bank and grinned evilly at Dumbledore then caught sight of Harry and Tom. “So the HERO and The SON finally show their faces. NOW you Die.” He pulled his wand.

And Harry yelled out “NO!!!!” And blasted him back wandless.

He stood up. “You win today boy but there will come your day of reckoning.” ‘Voldemort’ Apparated away.

Harry sat down. “HOW?”

“Must have been the unblocking ritual. Remember you did burn out your wand.” Tom replied.

“Harry we must go.” Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him to the portkey area Tom followed Dudley disappeared back into Gringotts. “Why are you here?”

“Well as I have no other place to go and Harry seems to want to be my friend I’m going with him as he doesn’t have a wand.”

“Oh Fine grab this.” Dumbledore held out a tin can and cast Portus.

o------->

*Harry Potter Book 5 Page 841 US Edition


	7. Chapter 7

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 07  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

When they landed in an alley in a rundown part of London, Harry turned to Dumbledore and said. “Where are we? This place seems to be a very bad area?”

“Yes well, read this and I will explain.” Dumbledore held out a piece of paper to the two young men.

“Fidelius? Interesting looks like you are the secret keeper too?” Tom queried.

“Yes, though I’m not too happy about letting you in.”

“Don’t worry I have no intention of harming anyone who does not attack me first. I’m not like my ‘father’.” Tom started walking out of the alley, he looked around and found the house. “You coming?” He turned around looking at Albus and Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry ran after Tom and headed towards the house.

Albus followed at a more sedate pace a frown on his face. Tom got to the door with Harry right behind him but they both waited for the Headmaster so that he could open the door as neither wanted to know what the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ would do if they entered without Albus. The old man entered the house calling out that he had found Harry and brought a friend of Harry’s. Incidentally waking the portrait of Mrs. Black. The whole household rushed out Sirius screaming for the portrait to shut up. The Portrait screaming about worthless sons and nasty mudbloods and how great the Dark Lord is.

“Does she even know that Voldemort is a HALFBLOOD?” Tom asked. Shutting the portrait up.

“I wonder if Professor Dumbledore woke the portrait on purpose.” Harry asked in the sudden silence. Everyone looked at Dumbledore who had been glaring at Harry for the question. He turned around and noted everyone was looking at him shocked.

“Albus why were you glaring at Harry?” Molly asked.

“Better question DO YOU wake her on purpose?” Sirius queried.

“Ahh well your reactions are amusing so yes and I was glaring at Harry because he figured out I do it on purpose. Now Harry you will be sharing with Ron and young Tom will be next door.

“Umm if it’s all the same to you I’ll stay with Tom as his snoring can’t be worse than Ron’s and is probably better.”

“Harrumph I DON’T snore!” Tom stuck his nose in the air. “Show us our room.”

“Very well. Come with me dears.” Molly bustled over to the stairs. She brought them to a room at the top of the stairs. “This will….”

“Actually Molly since Harry doesn’t want to share with Ron, he will be on the family floor with me.”

“Really? WHY?” Harry asked wide eyed.

“I’m your godfather and you are my family. Maybe not by blood, although Dorea Black was your grandmother, so you are blood too, but above that you are family of my heart. So yes you come to the family floor. Come you two.” Sirius swept up the stairs to the next level and brought them to the room next to his. “I cleaned this room for you just in case you decided not to bunk with Ron. I DID not know you would have a Protector already but I was hoping.”

“How could you tell?” Harry sunk onto the bed.

“Wormtail showing up at the ministry telling ANYONE who would listen that he was your parents secret keeper and HE blew up the street and HE was a Death Eater baring his arm for all to see and saying I was innocent and they were morons for locking me away without a trial breaking their OWN laws and that I can call them out on it? All in front of a cadre of reporters? They couldn’t cover it up… I just don’t know why I still haven’t gotten a trial date. But I figured you were found either by a Death Eater and were killed so they didn’t need Wormtail anymore or they found out about your families traits and found you a Protector amongst their ranks.”

“I sent Wormtail there and I used a ritual to bring my sanity back and the Goblins are helping me to get a new identity as my old identities bastard son. And Yes I am Harry’s Protector, after regaining my sanity I realized I no longer wanted him dead and I’d rather have him in my bed.” Tom shrugged, “strange things happen when you regain something you thought lost. I actually found out about Harry’s family traits when healing him from those scars the muggles inflicted on him. The Goblins have also tried them and Harry can no longer go back there as there is no there to go back to. If that makes any sense.”

“Yeah thanks. Dumbledore is plotting with the Weasley’s to keep Harry from me but they cannot come up here as this floor is only for Family the only reason you could come up here is because of the collar.”

“OH Sirius, I want to show you my 2 collars.” Harry showed Sirius the non magical but magically hidden one on his neck and the magical yet non magically hidden on his wrist.

“They are both lovely. But won’t people see the one on your wrist?”

“Um maybe but if you didn’t know it’s really a collar wouldn’t you think it a bracelet?” Harry looked at the floor.

“You probably don’t need the collar around your throat while you're here anyway that is really only for the Death Eaters….” Tom pulled Harry into a hug. “By the way Lucius sent your stuff and some cloths for me.” He pulled out a shrunken trunk, put it on the floor at the end of the bed and tapped it with his wand.

“Well dinner should be soon… that crystal over there...’ Sirius pointed to a glowing orb on the dresser… ”is a communications device but currently only this one can hear anything the others are all set to broadcast and there is one in the kitchen where the order meetings are. So we can know what they are saying. That’s how I know Dumbledore wants to keep us apart.”

“Oh and Lucius says you have a court date next Wednesday at 1pm and there is a mail redirect ward on you so you can’t get the message. Possibly to make you seem irresponsible so someone can continue to keep you and Harry apart.”

“Bugger. That bastard really has to be stopped.” Sirius smashed a fist into the wall.

“Especially with what he would do to Harry this year if he wasn't protected twofold.”

“Twofold?”

“My family has a pendant that protects us, see.” Harry held up the pendent that he had put on his collar almost like a tag. “And The Protectors collar protects me to right?”

“Yeah.” Tom turned toward the door. “Let’s get dinner. Think they will try to re dose you with the love potions?”

“Probably.”

“Good thing the collar negates them.” Tom opened the door and started down stairs and stopped and blinked when he saw that half the household was waiting at the bottom.

“Dinners ready dears.” Molly called. “Well what are you all waiting for?” She poked her head around the staircase from the kitchen.

Harry, Tom, and Sirius walked past half the Order of the Phoenix and into the kitchen. Molly ushered them to seats Harry sat between Tom and Sirius. Remus sat next to Sirius and a bubblegum pink haired woman sat next to Tom with the twins next to her. Molly dished out the food to everyone and they started eating. All talking about whatever came to mind and the pink haired woman showing off her “Talents” by changing her face into different animals.

After desert Molly ushered the ‘children’ out of the kitchen and they all congregate in Ron’s room.

“So you want to tell me WHY you wouldn’t tell me anything this year? After all I told you how horrible the Dursley’s were being. In fact I'm kinda glad I told Hedwig to keep away from my room unless she knew I needed her. I think Vernon would have killed her otherwise.”

“I tried Dumbledore wouldn’t let us send anything that had any information in it. I tried sneaking out to but they would always catch me.” Hermione sat down on one of the beds.

“DUMBLEDORE said we couldn’t. You should respect him he’s a great man.” Ginny slapped Harry’s arm.

“So says a devout initiate of the Cult of Dumbledore.” Tom sneered.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked.

“HOW many other school headmasters tell their students what they can tell their friends over the summer? In fact since this place is under the Fidelius Charm you couldn’t tell Harry anything of import anyway. NOT even about Dumbledore’s Order.” Tom folded his arms.

“Who are you anyway?’

“Tom Riddle the 3rd.”

“The 3RD?!?!!??” All the students yelled.

“Yes My mother escaped from a Death Eater Revel years ago and had me. Since Moldyshorts was the only one who touched her, she knew who my father was and named me after him. I suppose to prove that I can be better than him and still have his name.”

“Well Dumbledore is a great and Powerful man, so he knows best, so we followed him.” Ron stated heatedly

“*Snort* the muggle Lord Acton said ‘Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.’ And Albus has more power and longer to be corrupted by it than most. The muggles have another saying “don’t accept candy from strange men’. I understand that Dumbledore is fond of offering candy and he is a VERY STRANGE man.” Tom glared at Ron. “I’m going to sleep good night.”

“Yeah me too.” Harry followed Tom out of the room.

“Well at least we know that he doesn’t follow that stupid pureblood dogma that his father spouts.” Hermione stated just before they could no longer hear.

o------->

Tom pulled Harry into their room and tossed him onto the bed. “Now how about some fun since your Godfather is the only one who can come up here and he already knows about us?” Tom cast some spells at Harry tying him up fully clothed.

“Umm didn’t Sirius say something about that Tonks person with the pink hair being a cousin? Can’t SHE come up here?” Harry asked.

“Hmm yes she could but she is a metamorphmagus actually she is that daughter of Andromeda Black I told you about. Probably will understand if she was raised as a Black… Heck even you Godfather who rejected EVERYTHING else he was taught by his family has not rejected the Protector over the Controller. So yes anyway only Sirius can grant us permission to lock the door.” Tom walked over to the trunk and pulled out a quill and parchment then placed them next to the crystal turned it on and spelled the quill to take notes, but only from the crystal. “Just think if these crystals weren’t set to broadcast up here they would be able to hear us down there.”

The young man walked over to his bound lover and vanished the robes that he was dressed in. “You are delectable.” He jumped onto the bed and started kissing Harry all over slowly and sensually always avoiding that special place that would make the youth cum. Slowly kissing sucking and rubbing, until Harry was moaning and begging to cum. Tom looked into Harry's pleading eyes smirked and gagged the green eyed teen. Then he started to slowly ever so slowly lick and kiss every surface of Harry’s body even going so far as to turn him over and lick on his back. “This wouldn’t be so nice for either of us if you still had those scars. “ He then positioned himself at Harry’s pussy and thrust in again and again but slowly not letting the friction build for the youth’s release. “Hmmm there’s a spell I’ve been meaning to try for several years now… but as I was a wraith when I found out about it I could not do it. Oh and direct order time,” he released the ropes, “Masturbate but do not cum.” Harry started to frantically rub himself all over but no matter what he couldn’t cum. Tom watch Harry get increasingly frantic but several minutes later said, “CUM!” And Harry came HARD. Screaming his ecstasy just as the door opened and Sirius walked in.

“And that is why you are up here. Cause Dumbledore put spells on the doors so no one can lock them downstairs. I came up here to give you permission to lock doors here but it seems you don’t care?”

“Just couldn’t wait,” Tom looked at the furiously scribbling quill, “Why aren’t you there.”

“They kicked me out saying that I don’t need to know assignments. Tonks tells me what she can but there is apparently an oath of secrecy.

“Harry direct orders are over you can stop now.” Harry stopped cumming, and lay there panting. Tom walked over to the crystal and waved his wand canceling the silencing charm.

“But Harry MUST be brought back down to a floor where we can keep an eye on him and MUST be separated from that Tom.” Said Dumbledore’s voice.

“Why did you bring that other boy here anyway?” Molly asked.

“I had no choice Harry would not come without him and we were at the Gringotts Portkey station. The Goblins would have taken exception to me raising my wand to a client.”

“Well I was able to put love potion in Harry’s drink but it didn’t seem to do much. When are you getting rid of Black so we can go ahead with the Bedding then wedding of Ginny and Harry?” Molly demanded.

Tom put the silencing charm on the area again. “Well now we know what they are up to what are we doing about it?”

“Nothing for now, After my trial which they don’t know that I know about we will leave and go wherever you two want I will also close the house for them all except Remus and Tonks. Remus is also under a vow but his we can break… but later.” Sirius was pacing, “until then relax but be careful.” Sirius started to leave the room. “Night.”

“Night Sirius!” The two young men chorused one chipper the other tired.

The door closed and Tom locked and silenced it. “Now where were we?” Tom jumped on Harry and they did not get to sleep for several hours.

o->

Over the next several days the two kept away from the order and the Cult of Dumbledore as much as possible. Sirius eventually found a way for both Hermione and Remus to join them the day they found Hermione ranting in the Library to Remus and Tonks about the behavior of the two youngest Weasley’s and their mother, also about Dumbledore and his restrictions. She was no longer ‘allowed’ to contact her parents because them knowing ‘too much’ would endanger the Order never mind that Hermione could not tell them about the order because of the Fidelius. It was also the day that Hermione learned about Harry and Tom’s relationship.

“Hermione? You and Tonks and Remus should come with me.” Sirius appeared during Hermione’s rant.” They followed Sirius to the stairs just below the Family level. “I’ve been reading up on the wards, they aren't blood words like the ones Albus said are around The Dursley’s house, but they are blood based. Since Harry has the blood of a Black he can go up, so Tonks you should be able to go up.”

Tonks looked at Sirius. “Mum was disowned?”

“Shouldn’t matter she wasn’t cast out only disinherited.”

Tonks walked up the stairs and stopped at the landing.

“Choose a room we will clean it out. Remus try going up the wards MAY recognize you and I will explain later I need to get Hermione keyed…. Hermione how are you halfway up the steps?”

“Don’t know but I wanted to touch the wards since you said when I came they would not hurt me and I couldn’t find them.” Hermione then walked to the top of the stairs.

“Fine Rumus?”

“Ok here goes.” Remus stepped onto the staircase, gave a sigh of relief and entered the family floor with everyone. “Ok Sirius your explanation.”

“Tonks likes you, you like Tonks even if neither of you will admit it. And the wards do allow for the one you like to come up. For Hermione unless Tonks likes her that way too I’ll assume that is Harry’s doing.”

“Probably Harry’s doing I’m a one love girl.” Tonks wandered off to find a room.

“What about Tom? He’s been up here since the first day.” Asked Hermione.

“Yeah about that well….” Sirius opened the door to Harry’s room and threw Hermione in. “Have fun finding out.” He smirked.

Hermione looked at what was happening turned beet red and turned towards the rapidly closing door and screamed... “SIRIUS!!!!” And the door slammed and locked.

“Now that that’s out of the way, Remus, I know you know what James was… And you should put that together with what Harry IS.”

“Oh, Harry’s a CHANGE CHILD. And TOM is his Protector?”

“Yeah.” Sirius confirmed.

Tonks came back from her room hunt. “Found the perfect room for us Remus. Um did I miss something?”

o------->


	8. Chapter 8

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 08  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

“SIRIUS!”

Harry and Tom stopped what they are doing when they heard the scream, they looked towards the door where Hermione was kneeling against it, shaking and blushing bright red, and wearing no more than they were which wasn't much since they both disrobe when entering their rooms.

“Hermione?” Harry asked startled.

“Please, Harry, tell me this is a dream and Tom is not fucking your arse.”

“Um can’t say it’s a dream but I can say no one is currently fucking my arse. But seeing as how I’m a Changechild, I am being fucked somewhere. Do you know about Changechildren Hermione?”

“I’ve seen it mentioned but none of the books are clear.” Hermione stayed with her head facing the door and her eyes closed.

“Tom can you explain to Hermione since you’ve know about Changechildren longer?”

So one explanation later, during which Tom was slowly thrusting in and out of Harry driving him crazy, Hermione’s curiosity got the better of her and she turned around staring at the two young men in shock, and at the end fucking him so they both came together.

“So Hermione will you join us?” Tom held out a hand to the young woman.

“Join? Like in a threesome?”

“Yes.”

“Ummm… Ok.” Hermione stood up and walked slowly over to the two you men on the bed. When she got there she took a deep breath and climbed on to the large bed. She look at the two boys. “Umm Now what?”

“Tom I want to…” Harry sat up and reached for his best friend.

“Ok.” Tom lay back against the footboard and watched.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and kissed her gently at first then harder as she started to respond finally opening her mouth to let in his tongue. He then pulled her down to lay on the bed exploring her body the way his had been explored several times already kissing touching sucking. He finally went between her legs and started to kiss and lick and stuck his tongue inside then he used the same spell on his tongue that Tom did enlarging it. Hermione gasped and moaned and bucked… Harry, when he felt her wet enough, then moved to position himself at her entrance and thrust into his new lover quickly and deeply then waited for her to stop gasping and start moaning again. Then he started thrusting again. He realized that he was in trouble though when he felt that he was going to cum before finishing with Hermione, he gasped out for Tom.

“Direct Order Harry DON’T CUM.” Tom ordered. Harry redoubled his efforts and finally Hermione started to Orgasm. “Cum Harry.” Tom then ordered and Harry came as well collapsing upon the girl.

“Sorry Hermione,” Harry gasped, “I’m not used to being in charge….” He trailed off as he passed out.

Hermione sat up as Tom rolled Harry to the side. “It was nice but a bit painful when he entered.”

“Normally is the first time… especially for him as I was harvesting his blood for a potion he needed. Had to make him bleed for a bit. Now it’s my turn.” Hermione’s world descended into ecstasy.

o->

Several hours later the group all came down stairs freshly fuck and washed, Remus and Tonks were having fun in their room too, the only one not to get laid was Sirius, but he had no problems with it since getting laid would involve either his godson or his cousin neither of which appealed to him.

They walked into the kitchen, Molly was scowling at them for moving up to the family floor and the twins were in a corner whispering about something, Ron was stuffing his face. Ginny was gazing longingly at Harry when he entered.

The group all sat together near the twins.

“Hermione dear where have you been I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Oh well not that it’s any of your business seeing as how you are not my mother but I’ve been upstairs playing games with Harry and Tom.”

“OI and you two didn’t invite me your best mate?!?!” Ron yelled at her.

“Well, no, as they weren’t games you’d be interested in and really you have proven time and again you can’t get to the family floor.”

“Fine, Fred, George, what are you two up to.” Molly turned her attention to people she felt she could control.

“Nothing Mum we just got a message from Gringotts. Someone on the continent has heard of our pranks and wants to invest. We were discussing the proposition.” George explained.

“Really and why not just introduce you?”

“They wanted to know before that if we had any problems doing business with a Changechild. We don’t but we also don’t know this person.” Fred answered this time.

“FRED AND GEORGE you will not do business with such creatures THEY are not human and shouldn’t be allowed to own anything, all they are good for is keeping pureblood lines secure.

“MUM we will do business with whomever we want you have no say in it as you have no shares in it.” Both of them said in unison.

“Come on, guys you know Changechildren are just baby making fuck toys. And that’s all they are good for?” Ron exclaimed.

Lots of yelling and arguing ensued.

Arthur chose that moment to floo in for lunch. “Here now what is all this yelling about?”

“Oh Arthur the twins are going to ruin their lives doing business with a Changechild!!!” Wailed Molly.

“And what is wrong with Changechildren?” Asked the confused man.

“They are worthless to anyone but gay lords who want to continue their lines. All they are good for is being a fuck toy or a baby maker.”

“Molly,” Arthur sighed rubbing his face. “They aren’t and you know it don’t you have a great aunt that married a Changechild? HE made it Rich.”

“Harrumph, Albus says that they are only good for fucking and spitting out sprogs and that’s all I need to know.”

“Mum, Albus isn't always right.” Said Bill who had flooed in behind Arthur.

“What’s a Changechild anyway?” Asked a confused Ginny.

“Well….” Tom again launched into his explanation. “And while it’s true there are fertile and Contraception charms more often than not fail to work when they are involved they are just as human and deserving as the rest of us.”

“I will never believe that.” Stated Molly. Ron nodded and agreed with her.

Arthur and Bill shook their heads at Ron and Molly. Ginny looked confused.

“You and you son are fools woman. This is why you are blood traitors. You sit there with such a holier than thou attitude that the rest of us have to be holier than you. Our World more or less was built on the backs of the Changechildren. Most if not all the old families, The Prewitts and Weasley’s included have Changechildren in their ancestry. And that which makes Changechildren is waiting there in the background to pop up again bring them back into the family.” Mrs. Black said from a portrait that no one had noticed in the corner of the kitchen.

“It’s one of the only things you ever told me that I agree with and I usually disagreed just on principle.” Stated Sirius.

Most of the order who had come to the house for an after lunch meeting and had been watching the drama unfold stared at both Blacks.

That is when Dumbledore came and called the meeting to order. They also kicked the kids and Sirius out. The non Weasley’s of the group trooped up to Harry’s room and listen in in disgust about what Dumbledore had in plan for Harry. Remus and Tonks stood up and left the room on principal. Arthur and Bill protested but went along if only to tell Sirius later.

Several days later the group snuck out to the Ministry taking their belongings with them. Sirius under Harry’s Invisibility cloak, they entered the DMLE and presented Sirius to Amelia Bones and explained that someone put a mail redirect ward on Sirius. Amelia investigated the ward and found it was cast by Dumbledore just after Pettigrew found his way into the Ministry Atrium. The trial went smoothly as Dumbledore had been removed from his place as Supreme Mugwump, and Fudge was on his last legs after the “Voldemort” attack at Gringotts. By the time anyone in the order realized that Sirius had had his trial Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had vanished along with Tom.

Harry was glad to be back in his room at the fortress as now all the protective spells had been removed as well as the covering on the balcony and he could enter the sitting room at will. The only door to remain locked at all times was the one to the hall. Harry, Hermione, and Tom could enter or leave at will but no other could.

Harry wore his no longer hidden collar proudly, attaching his protective pendant to the Collar of Protection. Hermione took to wearing the non magical collar. Both also wore leashes. One day, several after their return, Harry was alone in the throne room practicing spells, as he could not normally during the summer. When Snape came up behind him grabbing him and knocking him out with a potion. When Harry woke he was naked and tied to what felt like a stiff board and Snape was above him leering his member large and dripping.

“The sheet you are on will soften the closer I come to cumming so you better hope I don’t get there.”

“Don’t worry Snivellus you won’t.”

Snape snorted and reached down to grab Harry roughly and got the shock of his life just as the door opened. Snape looked up from where he was twitching on the floor as Tom pointed his wand at him.

“I told you Severus, Harry belongs to me and, you are not to touch him. GoodBYE. Avada Kedavra.” Snape’s lifeless form fell limp on the floor. Tom freed then levitated Harry away from the surface he was on. When he had his feet under him again he saw that the surface he had been on was indeed a sheet stiff as a board just millimeters over a slab made of spikes it was narrow just wider than his body and there were safe areas on either side for someone to kneel he supposed.

“Tom, let’s go back to my room.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

They left the room Tom told a passing Death Eater to ‘Clean up the mess’ then they started towards Harry’s room when Hermione came up to them.

“Guys, Lucius has a problem. I think you need to take care of it now.”

“Very well lead the way, we will scratch this itch later.” Tom and Harry followed the girl to the throne room where Tom sat in his throne and Hermione stood to his right and behind the throne and Harry sat at his feet both their leashes in his lap.

“Lucius what is your problem?” Tom looked at his kneeling follower.

“My Lord I was speaking with my Wife about why Potter has that collar and she informed me of something she has gone to great lengths to conceal, apparently both my and my wife’s family have Changechildren in their ancestry and my son has inherited it. He is, according to her, not aware there he is any different than any other boy but he will find out this year at school. I believe he knows and knows what happens to Changechildren, he has been acting very skittish this summer. I wish to bring him here and for you to collar him.”

“Very well Lucius I will do so. But you must explain to him what is happening. If he saw something he shouldn’t last year then he will be confused.”

Lucius bowed and left.

“Now for that itch Harry.” Tom stood up and transfigured his throne into a couch he pulled Harry down face to the floor and entered his arse. By the time Lucius returned about an hour later Harry was splayed out with Tom pounding into his pussy and Hermione Fucking herself on his penis. The two blonds walked into the room and their conversation trailed off as the three on dais came in orgasmic bliss. Draco squealed in fright and tried to run as Lucius grabbed him and kept him in place. The young blond watched as Hermione rolled off Harry and Tom pulled out of the youth’s pussy in such a way that Draco was well aware that it was a pussy not an arse.

“Don’t… I don’t want to be strapped down and raped like that Ravenclaw, Richard Walker, last year.” Draco whimpered.

“Lucius didn't you explain?”

“Yes master but Draco is not listening.”

Harry got up and walked sexily over to Draco, then lifted a hand to stroke his face. “Do I look like I’m strapped down and did I sound like I was being raped?”

“No… but…?”

“But? Other than Tom harvesting my blood and imprisoning me when I first got here to protect me, I have had free reign here. And my collar is most lovely.” Harry showed off his collar.

“You really are happy?”

“For maybe the first time in my life. Oh I assure you when I first came here I really wasn’t. But the more I learned about things and the more Tom helped me in ways that Dumbledore or the Weasley’s SHOULD have instead of keeping me in the dark.” Harry pulled Draco over to the couch. “Tomorrow you will be collared the same way I was and then you will know the happiness of knowing that Dumbledore can't detect you are a Changechild and even if he could there is nothing he can do about it.”

“Ok Umm how were you collared?”

Harry smirked, “Well if was a bit painful….” One explanation later and Draco was white.

“He’s going to WHAT?” Draco yelled shocked.

“Yes there are two potions that I want to make and they call for the blood of 2 different people. And as we were caught up in the moment when we brought Hermione in and I forgot to harvest her blood you will have to do.”

o->

The next day went much like Harry's Third day only it was Draco Malfoy in Harry’s position and Harry and Hermione were among the watchers. Draco also found he didn't mind being watched but he was not as partial to pain as Harry was. The only ones though who did not participate in the orgy were Draco’s parents, Sirius, and Bella, as that would just be wrong on so many levels.

The next day Tom went off the find the rest of the ingredients for the two potions he wanted to brew. He also went to talk to Andromeda Tonks about one of the potions. The woman agreed to try the ‘experimental’ potions on the Longbottoms being assured that even if it doesn’t make things better it can’t make them worse, in the end the Longbottoms, although they had a long recovery ahead of them, and may need another dose in the future, we well on the way to recovery, by the time Harry had even learned what the potion was for.

Harry and Draco had their own problems because even though they took the other potion at Toms begging, Tom refused to tell them what it did, only that it worked only on boys.

But after getting used to the beautiful yet deadly feathered wings, the two boys started enjoying being able to fly whenever the wanted. Though they were grateful that the wings were retractable. Harry’s were the color of the night sky pitch black with silver highlights. Draco’s were the color of the sky just after the storm white with blue highlights. The feathers themselves could be used as weapons with an application of will. The two enjoyed playing tag in the garden. Tom took to calling them his light and dark angels.


	9. Chapter 9

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
Chapter 09  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o------->

As September first drew near, Tom started explaining to Harry about Wizengamot and his seats on it. Tom had looked into taking control of the seats earlier in the summer, but since Harry was only 15, Dumbledore refused to hand them over. Harry would have to execute the plan to end Dumbledore’s control over his life before being able to execute his right to appoint his own proxy now that he was 15. Since the Potters were one of the older still existing Wizarding Families he had more seats than most as several families had over the years folded into the Potter line. The Peverells for one, Also Lily’s father was from a family that had “squibbed out” several generations before so he received those seats as well, and while the Patil’s still held the Potter seats, Dumbles held the rest.

o->

Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law came to Tom and Harry a few days after they had finalized their plans for retrieving the Wizengamot seats.

“My Lord.” Bella and family bowed to Tom. “Consorts…” They bowed to Draco, Hermione, and Harry. Hermione was in her now customary spot of behind and to the right of Tom, Harry was sitting on the floor at Tom’s right knee and Draco on the floor at Tom's left knee.

“Bella, Rude, and Rasta… you seem rather more sane than you were several weeks ago at the beginning of the summer. What has changed?”

“My Lord I am pregnant. I have finally been able to start fulfilling the contract so it has let up on its penalties. I also believe that Rude has impregnated the Changechildren as he and Rasta have been let up. And the contract allows Changechild intervention if the husband cannot get the wife pregnant.”

“Hmmm, Well I was hoping that we could avoid that particular aspect of some Changechildren. Harry, Hermione, and Draco stand in front of me, I will cast the pregnancy detection spell. I know most contraceptive spells do not work on Changechildren though most of the Death Eaters at the orgies did cast one of the two that do work. Bella, your family didn’t I suppose since you thought you could not conceive and you husband assumed he could not impregnate. Lucius and Cissy did not as they had been trying for years for another child, and were lucky to get Draco in the first place. I did not… but the others did. And as I may have told you Changechildren are VERY Fertile.” Tom explained.

“Wait you’re implying that we can carry several different peoples babies at the same time?” Harry queried.

“There is a very small percentage of Changechildren who can, so yes, as long as they are impregnated within 24 hours of the first.” Tom replied

“So that means that I can have your child, Rastaban’s child, Rodolphus’s child, and Lucius child…. DOES IT ALSO MEAN SEVERAL TIMES OVER???” Harry exclaimed.

“If you are powerful enough yes. That is what this spell is to determine.” Tom cast the spells at the three. ”Hmm Harry you are pregnant with 2 boys and 3 girls. Draco you are pregnant with 2 boys and 1 girl. Changechildren because of their magic can carry several children to term and it will only look like you are carrying 1 you won’t get truly big like a woman with several babies would. Hermione you are apparently pregnant with 2 boys and apparently they belong to both Harry and I. Harry’s boys are from Rude and I and the girls are from Lucius, Rasta and I. Draco your 2 boys from Rasta and Rude and the girl from me.”

“Great I’m fifteen and pregnant at least I have a family that won’t abandon me.” Harry sat down pouting.

“No Harry none of us will abandon you.” Tom knelt next to Harry and hugged him. “After all this is what I was hoping would happen when I told most of the Death Eaters to use contraceptive spells. We will deal with the birthing when you are ready hopefully by then Dumbledore will be out of the school, and your life.”

“Yeah. So I’m what almost a month along? Draco a week or so and Hermione two or three weeks?”

“Yeah the pretty much sums it up.” Tom replied.

o->

Several days later they joined the queue to ride the express. Harry walked the train looking for a compartment that had some friendly faces in it, Draco went to find his friends and Hermione went to the prefects meeting. Tom just wandered remembering his days, the first time around, and looking to see if he saw the descendants of people he knew. But before he left Harry, Hermione and Draco he cast a spell on them it would make them feel him whenever he concentrated on it and he could remotely make them cum whenever he wanted. The collars were all hidden away from prying eyes.

Harry walked past the compartment with Ginny in it and she ran out to talk to him.

“Harry! Wait.” Ginny called.

“One question.” Harry said she nodded. “Are you with Ron and your Mum on the Changechild issue or are you with the rest of your family?”

Ginny cocked her head and dragged Harry into an empty compartment then put up silencing and anti-listening spells.

“I don’t know enough to make that decision. I don’t believe anyone born from a human can be NOT human as Mum says, but I’ve spoken to lots of people and they all say different things. And Mum told me that only dark families believe that they are human... I’m confused. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I want your opinion.”

“I am rather biased and I believe that Changechildren are human after all it happens in muggles and nature so they must be natural.”

“Ok then I will believe that Changechildren are human and that they have the right to live as they please.” Ginny nodded her head.

“Just like that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I was already leaning that way the people who believe as Mum and Ron and Dumbledore do have this horrible gleam in their eyes it’s scary, but the people who believe otherwise don’t have that gleam, and they have more logical arguments anyway. Not just “Dumbledore said so it must be so” anyway. Are you one is that why you are biased? And why you left and distanced yourself from Ron? But not the twins and Dad and Bill?”

“Yeah, I am, and Tom has been helping me. Apparently all my male ancestors for several centuries have been and one of the wives was a seer and saw a time when they would have to hide what they are. So they created a way to hide. Almost got caught because I didn’t know until Tom explained it to me.”

“Ok come sit with Neville and Luna and me. We kicked Ron out when he wanted to join us. We should have room enough for Hermione and Tom… he is coming to Hogwarts right?”

“Yeah. But Ginny you should know he is the whole of the Tom who tricked you in your first year….”

“OH I figured that out the moment I saw him… but since he didn't act the way he did then, I figured I’d give him a second chance.” Ginny dropped the spells and dragged Harry to her train compartment. “Luna this is Harry… Just Harry.”

“Hello, Harry… Just Harry, pleased to meet you I am Luna… Just Luna.” Luna stood up and curtseyed. “You have an interesting neck adornment. It’s quite lovely. Oh but it’s supposed to be a secret, sorry.”

“It’s ok I suppose that Ginny vetted you guys right?”

“Yep they are like minded to us.” Ginny stated.

“So how? I mean the Potters are not known for having them in their family?” Neville asked.

“Well, actually, my family has been for a very long time but they hid it on the advice of a seer. She must have seen this coming since she told them to hide what they are.” Harry explained.

“So anyone for exploding snap?” Asked Ginny.

“Sure” three voices answered they spent the time till Hermione and Tom found them playing games. All the While Harry was trying to keep them for knowing about Tom’s spell.

Then when the snack cart lady came by they started snacking and talking getting to know each other. While Hermione initially scoffed at Luna’s strange animals. Tom did say that since there was no evidence against them existing and some evidence for them existing and Luna had a gift, though what he wasn’t sure, that Hermione should keep an open mind. So she decided to try.

When they reached Hogwarts Hagrid called over first years and new students so Tom went with Hagrid. Luna walked off to the Ravenclaw table and sat by herself, the rest went to the Gryffindor table which this year happened to be next to the Ravenclaw table, none of the students understood why but sometimes the tables moved, well not the tables themselves but the banners telling where everyone sat, though Slytherin was never next to Gryffindor, so Harry had his back to Luna this year.

So he with great glee yanked Marietta’s hair pulling her to the floor when she started belittling and slapping Luna.

“Be nice to my new friend or I will sic a giant snake on you.” Harry said calmly to the girl on the floor.

Marietta fled from her seat on the floor to another part of the table. Tom saw what happened and when Dumbledore called him up to the Sorting Hat he asked it to put him in Ravenclaw. The hat obliged since putting him is Slytherin was such a disaster the first time around.

After dinner as Dumbledore was just starting his announcements Harry stood up pulling out a scroll. “Ahem, I Harry Potter call upon magic to judge the executor of my Parents will I also call on magic to judge the executor of my Grandparents will. SO mote it be.”

Albus stood up and opened his mouth, then closed it when a searing pain lanced through his whole body, he fell to his knees clutching his chest. “How?!” he whispered alarmed.

“The executors of the wills: one was sent to Azkaban without a trial by three people Minister Bagnold, DMLE Head Crouch, and YOU, the then, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Since Bagnold and Crouch are dead the onus lands on you, as for my Grandparents their executor died under mysterious circumstances, hence the onus again falls to the Chief Warlock to execute the wills within, by the way, 6 months of the deaths. You did not. In fact you tried to seal and destroy them but they were held by the Goblins. I wonder… I Harry Potter call upon magic to judge the Executor of any wills sealed and destroyed by the Wizengamot during Albus Dumbledore’s tenure.”

Albus stood up straight screaming in pure agony as magic judged him and found him wanting when the scream ended and the lights and smoke cleared all that was left of the once great Albus Dumbledore was a smoking corpse.

“Wow, I didn’t think magic would do that… if I did I think I would have tried to get the first three years out of here….” Harry said shocked.

Minerva McGonagall stood up. “Well yes, ahem, the announcements are as follows The new DADA Professor is Sirius Black, our caretaker Mr. Filch has a list of banned items if you wish to read it, it’s on his door, he also reminds us every year that magic is not allowed in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, as there are dangerous creatures there… though we should at least clear out some of the nastier ones in the next few months.

“The Potions Professor position has been filled by returning Professor Slughorn who will also be taking over as Head of Slytherin as Professor Snape was found dismembered hanging from the quidditch goal posts. And I will be looking for a new Transfiguration Professor. Prefects please show our first years the way to their dorms. Will Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley please join me in my office? Mr. Filch please ask the House Elves to clean up this mess.” She indicated the burnt body of Albus Dumbledore.

The five named students followed her out to her office. When they got there she sat down and sighed. Then indicated they should sit too by conjuring several chairs.

“I must thank you for what you did. Every Professor here, well actually every adult in the school, was controlled in some way by Albus. With his death the controls have vanished. I will be calling the School Board in to revamp the school, Albus removed several classes that really are needed. He also dumbed down several classes that shouldn’t have been dumbed down. As you five are three from Gryffindor, one from Slytherin, and one now in Ravenclaw, I want Draco and Tom to grab two others from your houses, and you all to pick three from Hufflepuff House to join you. I want ideas on how to make this a better school from the student’s perspective. You may go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Vernon’s Big Mistake  
A Harry Potter Fanfic  
By Silvar Megami  
Chapter 10

o->

Over the next several weeks the group now consisting also of Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw, and Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, and Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, worked together surveying and asking questions of all the students about what they would really like to see changed in the school.

During the School Board meeting several weeks later they announced their findings. Most of the students would like more places where they could study… places where they could study with others from other houses, other than the Library where they really could not talk.

Everyone agreed that they wanted to keep the houses but they also wanted more ways to interact with other houses, the way it was now the four houses were rather isolated.

They really wanted to get rid of Binns. They also felt that Filch was not happy in his job even though with the releasing of Albus’ control the man was markedly nicer and happier than before. Luna suggested that he teach a class on the hard way to do things, i.e. without magic to help those from magical homes to understand that it’s not always so easy and a wave of a wand to do things.

The younger years from first year up to fifth year wanted better brooms and a junior Quidditch team. Or several so they could get comfortable on brooms. The Quidditch team wanted reserve teams so they had someone who they could play against in practice or who could take over for injured players.

The non Quidditch enthusiasts wanted more clubs the muggleborns wanted some muggle sports as they had many more players and more people could play.

The board agreed with these suggestions.

Minerva wanted to have more teachers… She felt that if she had 3 or more teachers for every core subject and at least two in every elective there would be less conflict in the classes. She also wanted to mix the schedules around, instead of having only one or two house in each section, put a mix of all houses.

She felt that she needed smaller classes she wanted two teachers for post OWLS and two teachers for pre OWLS. She had looked at the class lists for the next several years and realized that classes were just getting bigger so she needed more staff. She also wanted to switch the Head of House to a non-teaching position. As well as the Deputy Head Position. She felt that the Administrative duties should be done by someone who could put their all into it. She felt the same about the Heads as well.

She did however want those who know how to teach in those positions, so you had to teach at Hogwarts for five years before you could become Head of House, twenty years for Headmaster, and ten years Deputy Headmaster. She wanted one to have to be Head of House for at least five years before becoming Deputy and Deputy for five before becoming Headmaster. This all would need to start with the next batch of teachers, though the current Heads were asked to either teach or be heads.

The reason she wanted to have the Administrative staff and heads also be experienced teachers was that if a teacher was sick they would need someone to cover the class. She also wanted to have the Headmaster have two assistants and the Deputy Headmaster to have at least one assistant.

Flitwick chose to be Head of House after hearing about how Luna and several other students were treated by others in his house, he wanted to keep a close eye on them. Slughorn chose Potions as he no longer wanted to be Head of House. Minerva had put Sirius as Head of House for Gryffindor and DADA Professor, he had been doing a good job and asked them to give it a few years in five year reevaluate the situation. Sprout also asked for reevaluating after five years, to give her time to find teachers to replace her she would stay as Head of house.

In the weeks before the decision making Board meeting Minerva had been looking for her replacement as well as several who would be hired if the board accepted her suggestions. She also worked with Trelawney to teach divination as an informative class, she wanted to teach students how to understand the tools of the trade and how to identify potential seers. She felt that even though the truism is you either had the gift or not, knowing about how to use the tools and how to identify and train new seers was just as important.

At the board meeting it was suggested by both the students and Minerva that there should be some sort of standardized pre Hogwarts education, as Hermione pointed out most students from magical families did not know how to even write essays before coming to Hogwarts.

Many of the suggestions were implemented that school year… several classrooms were redecorated into study rooms. Students from the upper years were chosen to be study prefects they were not full prefects, their duties were in the study rooms to keep discipline, as there really weren’t enough full prefects to do the job. They did get perks like the prefect’s bath and stuff.

Several teachers were hired so that there were two for each subject, one pre OWLs one Post OWLs and there were plans to hire more in the future as the classes got bigger. They put in plans to mix the students up more in class for the next term. They fired Binns and Rumus took his place. Filch got his class for only seventh years but ALL seventh years had to take it, he was happier in that position but also wanted to retire in a few years. Most of the other suggestions were taken into consideration and plans were being made to implement them in the coming years.  
o->

Time passed without the threat of Dumbledore or Voldemort, as it was revealed to the public that the Death Eaters as a whole had turned on Voldemort because he was insane, Harry’s life settled down and he felt that letting the world know what he was, was not a bad thing.

Several other Changechildren came forward and they were found people who they could trust to protect them. Albus also kept a journal of where the Changechildren he had kidnapped were. They were rescued and sent to mind healers. Only the ones who wanted to have Protectors got them the others were left alone as they were very traumatized individuals.

When it came time for Harry to give birth he brought his children into a much brighter world. As did Bellatrix, after she gave birth she gave her child over to Sirius to raise as she felt it her duty to turn herself in. She was given several years of community service as her contract driven insanity was something the wizarding world was familiar with.

As Hogwarts changed and became a better school so too did the Ministry, especially after Amelia Bones was voted in as Minister after they ousted Fudge. She brought through many reforms in the Wizengamot. With Harry handing over his “Boy-Who-Lived” seats to the Patils, until he turned 30 as he did not believe he was ready till then, they brought a new era of peace and tolerance to the wizarding world.

All the children grew up in a better world and not to sound too clichéd but everyone lived happily ever after. Oh and Luna and Ginny eventually joined Tom and his consorts. Molly died a bitter old woman being abandoned by all her children except one who also died a bitter young man for neither could change with the rest of the world.


End file.
